Two cats and a kit
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Naruto is Taken from the Village at a young age by two Mysterious figures on his birthday. When naruto Returns he has one goal in mind and will do anything to accomplish this task. Rated M for Paranoid reasons. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**(Konahagakure outskirts)**

* * *

A large dense forest hiding what appears to be a road hidden to all normal passers by. The forest teeming with life, Birds squawking, animals bounding and running and even stalking around the earth in search of food. A midst the teeming forest of life is what appears to be a rather giant wall. A wall with a lone figure sitting on it's top. The figure a simple black cat wearing a strange hat. The cat looks upon the village, The village Of Konohagakure no Sato. The city is among one of the most prosperous and the biggest she has ever laid eyes on. In the midst of the village was a celebration as the decorations would tell you. She could hear the revelry and the glee and happy cries of the people of the village as they celebrate the apparent defeat of a great and powerful demon. The Cat merely smiles some thinking she'll get to have a bit of fun and leaps off the wall top towards a roof swaying her tail happily at the thought of being able to maybe sneak a fish or two away from a merchant or family in the confusion of the massive village wide celebration.

On the other side of the village a second cat sits on the top of a building watching the celebration hearing the claims of the villagers drinking happily and having a good time with family and friends alike. But one conversation catches her attention.

"I'm telling you we need to do this tonight and kill that little demon now. Those ninja aren't watching him cause they've been sent out of the village. My friend Mizuki says the Hokage is even in council meeting right now." A random civilian says to his drunken friend.

"Yeah how do you know that mizi err mizud uhh Mizuki guy knows this to be a fact huh?" The drunken friend replies.

"Cause mizuki was their to talk about his promotion to Tokubetsu Jonin when it was interrupted by the elders who told him he was needed in the council room. We have our chance tonight and I say we kill that little bastard." The drunken civilian says loudly for the whole street to hear. The partying stops momentarily and all the commotion of that area. The people who heard the man just nod and agree with him deciding tonight is the night they kill the demon and a small contingent of party goers turned mob go into the shops around the celebration and all come out brandishing a different array of weapons. Including Knives, Swords, Axes and hatchets, Throwing knives and Shurriken as well as some blunt force instruments such as an old Mace, a few bo-staffs and sticks plus some hammers and a few 2x4's. The cat is surprised to see this large mob all talking among themselves that they need to kill the demon before it gets to strong and they begin running.

Deciding these people are a bit to blood happy The cat decides to follow them to see what they are trying to do. Knowing that what ever they are after it most likely would be a mistake not to at least see what they are going to kill and maybe lend a hand to them if they wind up in trouble. It wouldn't do if this prospective new home was destroyed cause of her not lending a hand to the so far kind and helpful people of the village.

* * *

 **(You know where this is)**

* * *

Finishing his final bowl of Ramen a young 5 year old boy with spiky blonde hair, Mariner blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on both cheeks just smiles happily at the warm feeling inside his belly. He sighs contently and looks to the two ramen stand owners and smiles happily at them before calling out.

"Thanks for the meal Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee. It was delicious as always. What do I owe you?" The young blonde says with a face splitting grin.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't worry about it. It's on the house tonight. After all it is your birthday." The Burnett teenage waitress says with a smile making the now named Naruto's face go from his grin to a look of horror and remembrance. He quickly schools his features before the two notice and smiles some before getting off the stool.

"Thanks you guys uh look I gotta go okay. I'll see you tomorrow maybe bye." And with that Naruto runs as fast as he can away from the stand as if knowing something will happen. Teuchi and Ayame both frown at the child as he leaves knowing that he's scared to death of today but have no idea why. They both just chalk it down to his imagination hoping they can help him out tomorrow.

Naruto is racing as fast as he can towards his apartment with a heated sweat pouring down his face. Naruto quickly makes a few hastened turns and bumps into someone. Looking up he sees a rather angry civilian with a pitchfork and a few others with torches and a wide array of blunt and sharp weapons. Naruto immediately screams and begins running away from the man as he and the rest of the mob advance and chase after Naruto.

Naruto unable to think clearly backtracks through hidden fences, side streets and alleyways all the while having the mob not to far behind. Naruto makes a beeline down an alleyway only to find that it's a dead end. Looking up at the large wall he swallows hard knowing that he's trapped like an animal. Looking towards the alleyway's entrance he sees the civilians all calling out horrid things to him as they hurl rocks, sake bottles, kunai and shurriken all at the boy hitting parts of his body.

Naruto merely tears up and begins crying as the civilians race forward and begin to club and beat Naruto as much as they can. Stabbing, cutting, breaking and bashing. Clubbing, slamming, clawing and even setting him on fire. The torture lasts a full half hour due to new people adding into the current mob all wanting a turn at beating the boy.

Naruto in his pain filled state can't help but feel that this will be his end. Relenting to just accept his fate Naruto lets his silent cries go and just begins crying again. His tears mixing with his blood as the villagers seem to stop what they are doing when a few Kunoichi show up. Fearing they will get in trouble the civilians prepare to speak only to be interrupted as the kunoichi wearing the Anbu gear races forward and immediately slam kicks Naruto in the dick. Her two companions racing forward and cutting paper thin cuts into Naruto's skin.

"You like that demon? It's cause of you my sister died." Speaks the first one.

"You're the reason my lover was crushed to death beneath the rubble of some apartments." The second one speaks before slamming her fist into Naruto's head.

"Girls I say we show this demon just how worthless he is. We need to remind him of his place as OUR PROPERTY!" The leader of the kunoichi says as she gives a sickening smirk beneath her mask before looking at her companions.

The kunoichi slash and cut at Naruto's already ratty cloths leaving him exposed and naked to the light of the fires of torches as the kunoichi themselves begin stripping.

"He should feel lucky to bang three strong kunoichi. I feel like I should wash myself off in lava to cleanse myself of him after we're done. But the strong children he'll breed will definitely be worth it. Wont it lovers?" The lead kunoichi says as she saunters her way over to Naruto's broken and healing body only to have the mob come up and follow them all planning on finishing the child off when the others have their way.

Once the lead female Kunoichi positions her pussy right above Naruto's tiny cock she smirks and laughs.

"This will be the only time you'll ever feel the warmth of another. Enjoy it cause once we're done with you. You're going to be beaten more and raped until you're so broken nothing will ever be able to fix you." The kunoichi begins her decent getting naruto's cock head to touch her pussy lips before everything stops for her permanently at the call of an angelic and sweet voice calling out.

"Pum, Pum, Pum, PUMPKIN!" The kunoichi has no time to react as a massive Jack-o-lantern colides with her body before exploding killing the woman instantly only leaving her arms infront of naruto as the top half of her body explodes violently. Her bottom half still in the possition it was earlier only to then slowly fall backwards. The two other kunoichi fearing the worst race to their gear only to be met with a blade in the neck and a punch in the gut.

The blade slices out the kunoichi's neck forcing her to bleed to death near instantaneously as the punch sends the other woman skidding backwards towards another pumpkin which explodes killing her as well. The difference is that this pumpkin sets the woman on fire and burns her to nothing but ash and bone leaving a skeleton standing where the woman once stood before the bottom jaw of the skeleton drops down out of it's locked position and the entire skeleton crumbles to the ground in a heap.

The civilians fearing the worst all take a few steps back wondering who would save the demon other then the hokage only to see in the alleyway two cats standing protectively infront of the beaten and frightened naruto. Who is still merely waiting for his death at the hands of the mob before him. The two cats merely share a look of understanding between them and glare at the civilians who gain confidence once again before an entire squad of ANBU and jonin descend upon the mob arresting each and every last person there before the Hokage races forward a truly terrified and worried look written on his face.

Faster then the two cats can react the Hokage gets past them both and drops to his knees infront of Naruto lifting the broken boy's body up and holding it to his own.

"Naruto? Naruto? Can you hear me? Please dear kami be alright Naruto. Please tell me I wasn't to late." Hiruzen says as tears fill his eyes looking at the broken state Naruto is in. Naruto merely looks at the figure holding him in such a loving and protective grasp seeing his Grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi. The hokage of the hidden leaf and he just cries more nuzzling into the mans embrace. His broken body latching onto the old man out of reflex and crying into him

"It's okay naruto just let it out. Please let it out. It's okay i'm here now. I wont leave you alone anymore. Not after tonight. Not ever again." Hiruzen says holding naruto even closer. The two cats that were protecting Naruto merely strut up to the old man and look at him curiously as Hiruzen notices them he smiles.

"Thank you both for protecting Naruto. He's like a grandson to me and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. Please come with me and we can sort out who you both are in my office." Hiruzen says knowing the two cats in front of him have a rather interesting secret if what he had just seen moments ago was anything to go by.

Both cats nod while contemplating what could possibly justify doing this to a child no older then 5 years old. They see the aged Hokage walk with Naruto's nude and healing form to the crowd.

"Why . . . why have you all done this?" Hiruzen asks only getting a few chuckles as an answer.

"I AM YOUR HOKAGE NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION OR BE EXECUTED!" Hiruzen says very pissed off.

"we were ending the threat of the fox once and for all. You're under the fox's spell and have been brainwashed. We wanted to free you and the others." Claims a random civilian.

"You wanted . . . you think . . ." Hiruzen says appalled at the words and the absurdity of the reasons.

"Everyone here is to be executed immediately. Kill each and every last one of these monsters right now. I don't want them tainting my village anymore." Hiruzen says rather void of emotion as the ANBU and jonin without question slaughter all the men and women gathered in the mob. The two cats jump up and land on Naruto's belly curling up and nuzzling into him. The cats are very different in size and shape and even style as one cat even has a collar and tag while wearing a rather strange hat that is reminicient of a witch. The other is just a plain cat who is rather large in size due to it's unusual height. Naruto finally out of his crying stupor looks upon the two cats with a smile as tears flow out of his eyes.

"K-Kitties." Naruto says barely audible. His voice showing that he has clearly been broken. Both cats look at Naruto upset and truly sad before they nuzzle more into Naruto getting him to sniffle before petting them both. Both cats begin to purr and start to lick at Naruto's whiskered face getting him to smile and relax in Hiruzens hands. As the last civilian is slaughtered Hiruzen merely turns his back to his ANBU and Jonin and sighs.

"You're all dismissed. . . Except Dragon, Inu, Neko and Tiger. . . you four will go grab the elders, Donzo and my advisors. . . .Do this immediately as I have some things to do and I need them done now." Hiruzen says as he just watches Naruto who happily pets and shows what little form of love he has left in his battered and broken body. Hiruzen Shunshin's to his office and tenderly lays Naruto and the cats down on the plush soft couch in his offie before grabbing some cloths and setting them down infront of Naruto.

"Naruto put those on in the other room will you? I need to talk with these two here. And don't think they are just cats. . . they were the ones to save you." Hiruzen says with a tender smile.

"Okay Jiji I will . . . .thank you . . . .thank you both." Naruto says with a smile at what he believes are two henge'd Kunoichi who didn't want to be found out. Naruto leaves to the side room next to the hokage's office which is really a hidden bathroom. As Naruto is getting ready Hiruzen looks towards the two cats infront of him.

"Now then, Please reveal yourselves in your true forms. I know you aren't really cats." Hiruzen says pulling out a kunai and setting it on the desk in front of himself with a glare at the cats. The first one to step up and have her form change is the regular looking cat with black fur and golden slitted eyes. She steps forward from the smoke completely naked with a smile as the second Cat merely shrugs her shoulders comically and just poofs into her normal human form.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and I was sent here to this "Elemental Nations" By way of the senkaimon. We have gotten reports back at the soul society that a new dimension had been discovered and I was sent to investigate if it could be currently under random attacks by hollow's." The now named woman speaks as she smiles.

"I was enjoying myself to until the mobs started forming. I thought that I was going to be fighting a hollow to help the civilians because they didn't know what they were getting into but to my surprise . . ." She just goes silent at that as the Hokage merely nods at her explination.

The second woman who just did a rather unimpressive poof is now dressed in a full black dress that stretches to her inner thighs as her shoes are heels. Her collar grows and stretches with her body shape as the collar with the skull fits snugly against her neck.

"My name is blair Cat and i'm honestly just a cat. A cat with high magical abilities but still only just a cat." Blair says with a purr as her cheeks now adorn whisker marks as her purple eyes shine brightly in the light of the office.

"I had come here merely cause I smelt good food and drinks. I was originally sent here from death city on vacation. I was having such a wonderful time eating fish and drinking the thickest tastiest creams I could imagine. Then I saw the mob forming. I thought that maybe a keishin had showed up and needed to be stopped but it didn't turn out that way." Blair says with a sad stare going towards the bathroom.

"I see. . . .listen I don't know who you are or where you came from. What this soul society place or this death city is . . . but I have a proposition for you both if you're willing to hear me out." Sarutobi says with a raised eye brow.

"Sure i'm game to hear this. I hope it involves the cute little kit." Blair says with a smile as she looks towards the bathroom with a happier tone.

"It does. . . .Naruto is not safe here. That much is now a certainty. . . .I want you both to take Naruto away from here. I don't care where or for how long you're gone. I just want him out of this village for his protection. It will take a few years . . . .but I can make the village safe for him in due time. Untill then he needs to leave and learn how to defend himself. So please will you two take him? Take him and train him to defend himself. Make him strong. . .do what you can I am at my wits end with this and I fear that I may not be able to make it to the next attack in time and Naruto might die." Hiruzen says with a pleading voice shocking the both of the occupants. They merely nod to each other before looking towards The aged man infront of them.

"We'll take him that's for sure. Anywhere is better then this filthy cesspool of sleaze and horror. We'll take him away and be back in approximately 7 years at the most. Is that alright with you Kitty-chan?" Asks a rather flirty and sweet toned Yoruichi.

"Of course that's fine with me. I'll happily take little kit with me anywhere so long as I can keep him safe. No child deserves what he just went through. " The actual cat Known as blair says with smile as Naruto comes out of the bathroom dressed in normal gear.

"Ah Naruto my boy. I'm so glad to see you wearing something again. Listen these two ladies here have agreed to do me a favor and take you away from the village. They will make you strong Naruto I know this. Please . . . please go with them. You will be back here in Konoha in 7 years at the most. . .. Naruto are you even listening to me?" Hiruzen says before asking that with a raised eyebrow as Naruto is staring at blair. His eyes focused on her cheeks as he sees three whisker like marks across her cheeks.

"A-Are you M-M-My K-K-K-Kaa-san?" Naruto asks a tearing up as he slowly takes a step back.

"Hmm? No i'm not your Kaa-san. You must think so cause of the whiskers. But nope. I'm just a cat. A cat with really high magic but still a cat non the less." Blair says with a smile as she walks over to Naruto.

"But if you want I can totally be your Adoptive Kaa-san. Would you l-" Blair is cut off from her thought and spoken sentence as Naruto tackled her into the ground.

"I'd love to be adopted by you. Please don't let this be a joke. Please don't." Naruto cries as he nuzzles into Blair who just coos softly and rubs Naruto's head.

"D'awww look, He's so cute." Blair says with a snicker as s he ruffles Naruto's golden locks of hair.

"Yes. . . well, Naruto would you like to leave with these two?" Hiruzen asks only to get a nod from the blonde who mumbles a small Hai. Both the women look at each other and smile happily before giving a nod. Blair stands up holding naruto in her arms as she nuzzles into him purring softly.

"Then it's official. Naruto meet your new Kaa-sans. Blair Cat and Yoruichi Shihoin. You may leave the village anytime you wish as of now but please . . . bring him back after the 7 years. I am trusting you two with this so please do not disappoint me." Hiruzen says as the two women nod and leave his office with Naruto in tow. The three make it out of the village with no problems and continue on walking until Naruto stops and looks back at the village.

The action stops both women who look behind themselves to see Naruto staring at it before he spits on the ground and turns around running up and latching himself into Blairs leg nuzzling into it before he just starts walking with them again disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure 7 years later)**

* * *

A lone figure wearing a rather dark and creepy outfit is seen walking towards the gates of The hidden leaf. The figure seems to be wearing blackened robes that cover most of his body and stretch down to meet his ankles while he wears simple wooden sandles. His upper body is covered by the robe but to the keen eye one can see a rather odd shihakso underneath it just as black as the robes. Atop the figures head is a rather strange wide brimmed hat with a weird point the seems to be bent making it look like a rather tattered wizards hat. The hat seems to cover blonde lockso f hair.

Blue eyes open up slowly as they peer at the massive gate to the Village and a small smile breaks out on the figures whiskered cheeks. Upon the males shoulders sit two simple black cats. One wearing an exact hat like the male with a pumpkin skull buckle on it as she seems to be sleeping. The other cat is wide awake and alert merely scanning back and forth as the figure walks forward. The male turns his gaze towards the cat thats away and just reaches over scratching between her ears.

"Whats wrong Yoruichi?" The cat gives a gentle meow as they approach the gate to keep her worries secret bringin the male to stare at her strangely. As the male gets stopped by two chuunin guards he fills out the normal paperwork before asking if the hokage was in the office or at the mission center. Getting his answer the male merely walks towards the Hokage's office after assuring the guards he only wished to speak with him. The male slowly takes a strol through the city as the wide brimmed hat hides his features. Rather then the normal hateful glares he usually got he was able to get a few smiles. Some hello's and even a sultry whistle or swooning girl who looked at him. Naruto merely laughed at the implication while thinking to himself that he would never soil his own good name or body by allowing the filth from Konoha to touch him in that way. Only his goddess's could touch him and no one else.

Naruto ignoring the people on the market way merely heads down a rather busy street leading towards the hokage mansion and office with a tender smile on his lips at the thought of his Jiji. The man that changed his life forever just as it seemed it would end.

Naruto walks into the office and in a gentle voice asks the receptionist.

"Miss, Could you tell me if the Hokage is in a meeting? I would like to speak with him about something. It's urgent." As the female looks up she blushes at the figure she sees. Only due to the air of Mystery around himself as his cloths hide nearly everything about him. She nods and tells him to go right into the office before nodding towards the woman. The male closes the door and the female immediately begins writing a letter to her friends and has a messanger hawk drop it off.

As Naruto enters the Hokage's office He smiles happily before taking a seat infront of the old man.

"Yes how is it I can help you young sir?" The hokage asks a bit confused as to who the male is.

"Oh I'm hurt Hiruzen. You don't recognize me at all? Well and here I thought of you as my Jiji" Naruto said with a small snicker as the gears click into place and Hiruzen smiles happily looking at the figure in the chair.

"N-Naruto? Naruto is that really you my boy?" Hiruzen says with a smile as she immediately gets out of his seat and races over to the young child and hugging him tightly and patting his back.

"Oh god my boy it's been so long. I've been so worried and slightly happy. I missed you so much Naruto. I missed you and so many others have as well. Tsume, Hiashi, inoichi, Shikaku and so many others were worried about you. Please tell me how has your life been since leaving the village?" Hiruzen asks getting a snicker from naruto and the two cats on his shoulders.

Naruto's eyes shift form blue to slitted red with yellow sclera and a smile. Naruto merely looks to Hiruzen and smiles a rather evil looking smile with his intimidating look.

"My life was Amazing Jiji. I couldn't be happier. I had two mothers who love me to death and would literally do anything for me. They taught me everything they knew in the 7 years we were together. Hell in the last year of that time I went into my mindscape and guess what I found? A giant 9 tailed fox making snide ass comments on my sexuality, My stupidity, my fashion sense and most insulting of all my choice of power and beliefs. So with the help of Blair and Yoruichi I was able to not only beat that snide ass fox into unconsciousness but now He is my familiar and will never leave my side nor will he side against me or go against my wishes. He's pretty happy especially with his new home in my head." Naruto says with a sickening grin that nearly splits his face as it seems rather feral like a mischievous fox looking at it's prey. Hiruzen swallows rather hard at the information and gives a gentle nod.

"So Naruto how many Jutsu do you know? Would you like to maybe join the Academy today and do the graduation test?" Hiruzen asks trying to change the subject knowing that he doesn't want to know exactly what is going on with him and the fox. Especially if the fox is now willingly following Naruto's orders.

"Oh I don't know any jutsu what so ever. An accident occurred during my time with my mothers and I lost the ability to use it. I do however have a very particular set of skills I trained in over the years. Namely Magic and Kido as well as Hado. All three are far more potent then Chakra and hell Magic is even poisonous to chakra users due to it's potency. I would how ever LOVE to join the Academy. Being a shinobi who only uses magic would be a wonderful thing to accomplish. Imagine it. The only Non jutsu using ninja. I can see the shock and surprise on everyones faces now." Naruto says with a happy and sadistic grin.

"Besides it would be really funny to be underestimated and when the assholes laugh at me for not using jutsu BLOW THEM THE FUCK UP! Or if i'm feeling really happy maybe stab them repeatedly in non lethal areas with my vector spells and just laugh as they struggle to hold on to their pathetic lives as they beg me not to end the miserable existence they cling to in a futile attempt to play at the mercy in my soul. Of course after what happened that faithful night . . . .Mercy is no longer in my vocabulary." Naruto says as his eyes go from his current red slits with yellow sclera to his normal blue ones.

Hirzen noticed that Naruto's eyes when looking at him only held admiration, respect and a familial feeling of love and longing. Hiruzen stands up once more and hugs Naruto close to himself with a smile and a tear in both his eyes.

"Naruto i'm so sorry for that night. I wish I could change it and I sure as hell would have tried my damnedest to stop it if I could . . . .I think you should know that each and every single member of that mob Both civilian and shinobi alike were slaughtered like pigs while the big players who were on the council were publicly executed with extreme prejudice. Naruto the academy starts in a few minutes would you like me to show you there?" Hiruzen asks with a tender grandfatherly smile and Naruto nods happily before grabbing his grandfather figures hand.

Taking this chance Yoruichi jumps up and lands on the sandiames shoulder purring and begins to nuzzle the old man who just blushes softly knowing exactly what this cat really looks like. He smiles and chuckles happily before shunshining with Naruto to the academy appearing directly in front of the door to Iruka Umino's classroom. The hokage puts on his Hokage face and opens the door interrupting Iruka in the middle of his speech to give his students confidence. Iruka immediately sees the Hokage and stops what he was saying.

"H-Hokage-sama? To what do I owe the honor? Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Iruka asks a little worried he might be in trouble.

"No iruka it's fine and yes I would love some tea. I'm merely here to drop off a new Student who will be taking the exams. His name is Naruto -" Before hiruzen could finish Naruto interupts.

"Just Naruto Iruka-san. My last name will be hidden for awhile as only Jiji needs to know it." Naruto says walking in front of the Hokage before looking back and hugging the old man. Yoruichi having a bit of fun just purrs and Nuzzles into the old man before jumping onto Naruto's hat and curling up before going to sleep.

"Thanks for the quick trip Jiji. I'll stop by the office after i'm done with the test. I'll tell you how I did and i'm sure I can make you proud." Naruto says with a flash of his old 5 year old self showing in that playful and excited fox like grin of his. Hiruzen melts at the sight of the old naruto and smiles happily as a tear flows down his cheek before he pats Naruto gently on the shoulder.

"Alright Naruto, Take your time and do your best. I'm sure you'll pass and don't you ever think badly okay? No matter how you feel I will ALWAYS be proud of you. Now get in there and have some fun. I'll be waiting in the lounge drinking some tea and taking a much needed break from my Paperwork haha" Hiruzen says taking the tea that Iruka offered him before taking a sip and walking down the hall to the Jonin lounge where the Jonins were hanging out waiting to pick graduates to make teams.

Naruto smiling at the old man wipes his eyes clear of tears of joy before walking to the only empty seat in the room which is in the back at the window next to a rather lazy looking kid and a rather portly kid with the Kanji for 'Food' on his shirt. Naruto sits down next to them silently as Iruka once again begins his speech before looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto since my speech is done i'd like it if you were to come up here and introduce yourself to the class. Who knows a few of them may be your future teammates." Iruka says as he smiles at the rather oddly dressed child in front of him.

"Fine if that is what you wish." Naruto says as he just immediately appears in front of the class room as if he never moved a muscle. A blurred image of himself still in the seat he was at shocking everyone in the room.

"My name is Naruto, Just Naruto to you heathens. Know this, my likes are my adoptive grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandiame hokage, My lovely adoptive mothers Yoruichi shihoin and Blair cat and Torturing those who piss me off. My dislikes are far to numerous to name here as we'd be here for a full day in a half. I have two hobbies. One is to master and improve my Hakudo and the other is Training in my Magic to make it more powerful or to find and create new spells. My dreams HA I have no dreams as dreams are for children. No I have ambitions and goals. And my only goal in life is on a need to know Basis. And as you are not my mothers nor my grandfather figure Hiruzen that means you don't need to know it." Naruto says shocking Iruka and Mizuki at his vocabulary and his language. Iruka clears his throat catching Naruto's attention.

"N-Naruto don't you think that's a bit . . . .blunt?" Iruka asks with a sweatdrop and a nervous smile.

"Well look at that, Iruka-san theirs someone I'd like you to meet. His name is Shit sherlock first name No." Naruto says confusing nearly everyone in the room. The only ones who seem to get it are a rather quiet boy that has buzzing coming from him who simply chuckles and the lazy boy Naruto was sitting next to just a moment ago who snickers a bit in his sleep.

"Uh . . . .what?" Mizuki asks a bit confused at who shit sherlock was.

Naruto groans before answering.

"Silvette, Sherlock holmes is a fictional character in a book series from overseas on the western continents. He's a detective, a person who's intelligence is only matched by his bravery and he has them both in spades. He's the greatest detective in all of fictional history. A detective is someone from a police force who is specifically hired privately or publicly to solve crimes normal policemen can not figure out. My statement was basically me saying "No shit Sherlock." As means to insult him for stating the fucking obvious. And I'm sorry Iruka but I'm a bit easy to agitate. I don't look at things the way normal people do . . . not after the life i've had. So . . . if you would please drop the subject can we please get started on this exam as I want to make Hiruzen proud of me." Naruto says getting a simple nod from both Mizuki and Iruka although Iruka has a rather large tick mark at being insulted.

Naruto heads to his seat and sits back down getting a rather loud growl from the boy with red fang tattoo's on his cheeks and the dog in his jacket due to Blair and Yoruichi both sitting on his shoulder and head respectively.

"What crawled up your ass dog boy?" Naruto asks bluntly getting kiba to point at him.

"Those cats feline lover. Why bring them here? They're about as useless as paper chopsticks are for eating. And I bet that they can't even use Chakra." The boy with a dog says.

"That may be true how they can't use chakra but my cats are very special and will only be of true aid in battle. They both have very unique abilities and I brought them here because I currently am homeless and couldn't just let them walk around unattended. That would result in many different pranks being pulled around the village. Anything else bone breath?" Naruto asks getting kiba to stare at the boy skeptically.

"What could two cats do that a ninken couldn't? My dog Akamaru could probably kick both those cats butts." Kiba says confidently as he smiles and Akamaru barks someone skeptically.

"Then how about a bet. During the physical portion of this exam my cats will take your dog on one on one. And if your dog can beat them I'll agree that dogs are better. But if my cats win you have to say sorry to them both and give them both a bath." Naruto says as the now drowsily waking blair murrs and purrs in agreement before meowing rather cutely.

"Deal Naruto, I look forward to you saying dogs are better then cats. By the way good luck with the exam. You seem like my kind of guy despite the cats." Kiba says with a smile. Naruto looks at the dog boy a bit confused before giving him a soft nod and a smirk before sitting down in his seat. As the tests are passed out Mizuki looks at Naruto closely seeing his whiskered cheeks beneath the wide brimmed hat. Mizuki sees red and growls under his breath before handing Naruto his test and finishing passing them out. Yoruichi who currently is asleep on naruto's hat merely lays their where as blair who is currently up and about stretches rather sensually in front of Naruto with a smile and purr. Her body blocking his test sheet as he chuckles and scratches blair behind the ears.

"Come on blair I need to get this test done and you distracting me isn't helping. I'll get you a juicy salmon at the market stalls if you let me do this." Naruto says with a sly smile getting Blair to stare wide eyed with sparkles in her eyes. Small bit of drool coming out of her mouth at the thought of a juicy salmon to munch on fills her head. She meows agreeing and jumps back onto his shoulder sitting there rather comfy at her place. Naruto quickly runs through the test answering everything rather easily as history and mathematics make up the majority of the test. Naruto is one of the first to finish his work and he merely begins playing with Blair using a single cat tail plant he found on his way to the village.

The cat tail ensnaring Blair in a world of bliss as Naruto merely smiles at her antics while waving the cat tail around in front of her getting Blair to paw and pounce at the puffy ended plant drawing more then it's fair share of "Kawaii's" From the female populace of the classroom. Knowing Blair is a full blown cat but with high magical abilities makes him chuckle since even as human as she can look, act, feel and even be she is still deep down just a cat and things like this will always grab her attention.

After two hours Naruto and the other students are called out of the classroom for the taijutsu portion of the exams getting Naruto to set both Blair and Yoruichi down on the training field while Kiba places down Akamaru getting Iruka to sweatdrop since he knows they wont get to continue till Kiba's ego is either broken or stroked with a win.

"Alright this first match is a . . . two on one match between uhh Blair and Yoruichi. . .and Akamaru. Please try not to uh . . .nevermind. It's not like anything bad could happen. Hajime" Iruka says and he steps out of the ring to referee.

Akamaru immediately tries to take Blair only to be blocked By yoruichi who slides under the puppy and using her hind legs kicks the dog into the air rather high before blair leaps into the air front flipping as she gains air getting above akamaru. When in possition Blair slaps Akamaru with her tail slamming him into the ground harshly before she lands infront of him staring into his eyes. Blair begins swaying her head back and forth meowing some getting akamaru to follow her movements with his own head and slight bob to it. Soon Akamaru's eyes become swirls and yoruichi knocks akamaru into the air once more before Blair shoots a rather Small Jack-o-lantern no bigger then a closed fist at him making the jack-o-lantern explode rocketing akamaru towards Naruto. Naruto merely stands there smiling as Akamaru lands directly on his shoulder.

"Battlehound is with me now." Naruto states rather seriously before Yoruichi appears in front of akamaru and smacks Akamaru with her own tail propelling him into a rather pale looking girl with lavender hair and pale pupil-less eyes lap.

"Up bye battlehound." Naruto says drawing some snickers and laughs as Kiba staring gobsmacked at the two cats who just wiped the floor with his partner alone. Akamaru didn't even get a chance to attack as the other two were just that good.

"Damn . . .i shouldn't have made that bet. . . .Well An inuzuka never goes back on his word for sake of his pride. Blair, Yoruichi i'm sorry I insulted you. And Naruto stop by my compound after the exam is over and i'll give them some baths. My sister's a vet and i'm sure she has special shampoo's for cats." Kiba says with a smile before shaking Naruto's hand. Naruto smiles sadistically and nods towards the boy before handing him a small container. The container holding healing balms of his own design.

"Rub that on Akamaru's burns and they'll heal over in no time. It's a creation of mine, a healing salve if you will. Tell me how it works kay?" Naruto says giving Kiba nod before sitting down. Yoruichi and Blair both sitting on Naruto's shoulders before nuzzling into his cheeks. Iruka sweatdrops at the quick match before slowly calling out names and pairs getting them to fight. After a few hours it's down to two fighters. Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto please come to the ring your match is next." Iruka says checking off on the clipboard getting both contestants in the ring. Naruto has Blair and Yoruichi save his spot on the bleachers. Both giving gentle purrs nad meows of encouragement making Naruto chuckle and wave at them.

"So dobe you think you're strong just cause your cats beat a mutt from a trash clan? I'll show you the superiority of myself over an unwanted urchin like yourself. I'm an uchiha Elite and I will not lose and when i'm done i'll take your two cats as my own. It's not like they want to be with you anyway." Sasuke says rather smugly giving off an air of emo superiority that makes Naruto gag physically as Sasuke's fangirls all squeal at how "cool" He is.

Naruto merely stands in his position not really moving and only looks at Sasuke waiting for the signal.

"Now remember no Jutsu are to be used except the academy three. Ninja tools like Kunai and Shurriken are prohibbited and only Ninja wire may be used to subdue your opponent. Hajime" Iruka says starting the match. The moment the go was given Naruto disappears leaving only a blurry image once again. Naruto's fist connects with the uchiha's face harshly. A very sickening crunch is heard when Naruto's fist connects. Naruto's fist lands solid and true directly in the middle of the uchiha's face shattering cartillage and breaking bone. The crunch was Sasuke's nose breaking and his cheekbones shattering. Naruto's one attack sends Sasuke soaring through the air and crashing into the wall of the academy leaving an uchiha shaped hole in it.

On the ground in front of Naruto are a small number of teeth and a small splat of blood. Naruto merely cracks his knuckles and looks at Iruka.

"You gonna call it?" Naruto asks getting a surprised look and a nod.

"N-Naruto wins. . . Uhh Mizuki take Sasuke to the hospital . . .he might need help if those crunches we heard were what I think." Iruka says getting Mizuki to nod in agreement. Mizuki takes the unconscious Sasuke to the hospital as quick as he can cursing the demon for injuring him as Sasuke's fangirls quickly claim Naruto cheated where as Yoruichi and Blair both meow and murr in approval happily cheering Naruto on. Naruto walks back to the bleachers getting them both to jump onto his shoulders again before walking into the academy following the others.

"Dude that was fucking awesome." Kiba exclaims rather happily.

"Yeah that uchiha was always so troublesome with his superiority complex." The lazy boy Naruto sat next to hearing his name was Shikimaru he smiles behind his brimmed wizard hat and chuckles a bit as his robs hide his face somewhat.

"Troublesome nothing. Sasuke was a complete asshole. I'm so glad you knocked his "Elite" Ass through a wall like that. Maybe it'll humble his already hot aired Ego and let him act normal for once." Kiba exclaims getting a bark of agreement from akamaru. Naruto merely laughs as he hears this.

"i didn't do that because of his ego or attitude. I did that cause he said he was going to take My cats Blair and Yoruichi. No one will ever take them from me EVER. Besides, If someone tried i'd just Murder them in the most painful way possible as I impale many of my vector spells into their body shifting their organs around and making sure they suffer unimaginable pain before silencing them permanently by slicing their fucking heads off." Naruto says a little aggravated shocking everyone in the room.

"N-Naruto you'd kill anyone who tries taking your cats? Why?" Kiba asks a bit stunned but knowing the feeling as he'd do the same to anyone who tried taking akamaru.

"Blair and Yoruichi are very special cats Kiba. . . they've been with me for 7 years and have never left my side. They . . .they are very important to me and I just don't want to lose them under any circumstance." Naruto says getting kiba to nod in acknowledgment.

"Hey I get it man. It's the same with me and Akamaru. Hope you pass the next portion of the exam. I'd love to fight alongside you. Especially since you can put that uchiha in his place." Kiba laughs patting naruto on the back. Naruto smiles some and scratches both Yoruichi and Blairs bellies getting pleasant Purrs from them both as he blushes some.

"Alright the next portion of the test is the Jutsu exam. Remember you're to do the academy three to pass. Shino aburame your up." Iruka says getting the stoic boy to walk down and perform the jutsu. One by one the students all do the jutsu's perfectly and receive headbands. Naruto's turn comes up after sasuke who is allowed only to do those jutsu before being taken back to the hospital to get his wounds taken care of. Naruto being called on last.

"Naruto it's your turn perform the academy three. Kawarimi, Henge and the Bushin." Iruka says getting naruto to look at him a bit confused. He just sighs some and answers.

"Iruka-san due to an accident long ago I was rendered unable to use Jutsu of any kind . . . .I can only use the skills I have been taught over my 7 years outside the village." Naruto says getting Iruka to look at him sadly. Iruka sighs and checks Naruto off the list.

"I'm sorry naruto due to your scores on the written test and failing the academy three i'm afraid you fail. You can't become a shinobi this time around. I'm sorry." Iruka says getting naruto to give a sad but knowing nod.

"Alright Iruka-san. Thank you for letting me participate. It was fun doing it. The skills I do have include magic and other means of attack but I understand that they wont be counted." Naruto says as he gets out of his seat and leaving the room sitting down on the swing infront of the academy with Blair and Yoruichi both nuzzling into his cheeks. After a few Minutes when all the Parents pick up their kids who passed Kiba sees Naruto and Naruto waves Kiba off with a smile as a way of saying not now.

"Naruto would you like me to take Yoruichi and Blair with me right now? I still have to give them a bath. Don't worry about it either you can come to my house after you're done . . .with what ever this is. Here's the way to get there from here. Just as for kiba or Hana at the gate." Kiba says handing naruto a piece of paper. Blair and Yoruichi lick Naruto's whiskered cheeks getting a deep blush from Naruto as they then leap onto Kiba's shoulders using their claws to stay in place like normal. Kiba walks off with them both in tow and soon leaves Naruto's vision. When naruto is alone he is approached by Mizuki.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened with Iruka. If it were up to me i'd have passed you but Iruka wasn't picking on you either. He must not think you're ready. But you know there is a secret test to become a genin regardless of if you can use Jutsu." Mizuki says getting Naruto to raise a brow. His swinging stops then indicating he's listening.

"All you have to do is sneak into the sandiames office and "steal" A simple scroll. It's called the scroll of seals. It's a sacred artifact holding the villages most powerful jutsu. The secret test is set up to where the only person taking it is to sneak into the sandiames office and steal a fake scroll. It looks just like the real thing and has only the most non lethal or useless forbidden techniques inside it so as to not cause harm to the one stealing it. I'll meet you here at this forest outside of town at midnight. All you have to do to pass is sneak into the sandiames Office, Steal the fake scroll of seals and meet me at that location by midnight and you'll be a true genin." Mizuki says getting naruto to take the Note. Mizuki smiles happily at being able to frame the demon brat for the theft while getting away scott free.

Mizuki leaves the area and Naruto sighs some before heading off to the location Kiba gave him Getting to the Compound Kiba shows him around and gives him a tour and stops at the vet clinic run by his older sister. Kiba gives Yoruichi and Blair a quick bath getting a few scratches across his face and various parts of his body as he is either to rough or forceful with the cats while washing them. Naruto smiles but looks at Both Blair and Yoruichi's coats seeing them shine like silk.

Naruto smiles happily and pets the m both getting pleasured purrs from them both while Naruto himself Blushes at how soft both of their furs are. He puts them both on his shoulders before leaving and saying goodbye to Hana and Kiba thanking them for the hospitality. Naruto immediately disappears like he usually does leaving a blurry afterimage of himself before appearing in the sandiames office giving the old man a bit of a start.

"Naruto-kun what the hell you damn near scared the life outta me." Hiruzen says patting his chest to calm his startled heart.

"Sorry Jiji but I have urgent news. Mizuki is trying to trick me into stealing a scroll of great importance. The scroll of seals." Naruto says handing the sandiame the paper mizuki gave him.

"He wants you to meet him at this location with the scroll by midnight tonight hmm? Well naruto I heard you failed the graduation test because of the written portion and not being able to use Jutsu. I find that hard to believe." Hiruzen says as he strokes his beard.

"Yeah I think Mizuki-teme sabotaged my test so he could frame me and get away. I want to take this mission Jiji. I'll take the scroll to him with an ANBU tail in case things go wrong. That way the tail can get the scroll and kill Mizuki if I fail." Naruto says looking towards Hiruzen who smiles.

"Hmm . . .Alright naruto we'll do that. I'll even set up a hunt for you to make it believable that you stole the scroll. But we can't simply hand the real scroll over to him. What do you think we should do?" Hiruzen says getting Naruto to smile happily before looking towards Hiruzen.

"Well I have a new spell i've been working on. My magic is better then my Kido but i can use my Kido to seal away my new spell into an identical scroll to the scroll of seals. And when Mizuki opens the scroll BOOM! He gets nailed killing him and his contact." Naruto says making the snadiame smile happily before nodding.

"Alright Naruto-kun lets get this done. I have a blank scroll the same size as the Forbbiden scroll with the same design. I was going to use it to copy over the current Jutsu and add new ones. The other scroll is rather old so the seals and info on it are starting to fade." Hiruzen says Handing naruto a brand new looking Scroll of seals which is completely blank on the inside.

"Seal your spell I kind of want to see this." Hiruzen says with a smile as Naruto nods and opens the scroll up. Naruto being the prankster he is writes the message DODGE! on the scroll in big bold letters before calling on his Kido and speaking a small incantation opening a small portal on the scroll. Naruto then smirks before flooding his magical power into the portal getting an extremely large fox head shapped Jack-o-lantern into it. The jack-o-lantern instead of being orange like normal was a deep crimson blood red with a viscous grin plastered on it's face. Hiruzen pales at the size of the pumpkin that gets pushed into the small portal only to see as the scroll gets a pattern of random symbols and kanji to appear before they fade out of existence and the portal closes up leaving only the written warning on it's face.

Naruto primes the scroll by rolling it up as carefully as he can and tying it closed. Naruto smiles at Hiruzen with a sadistic grin and speaks.

"The trap is set and now we just have to get the mouse to take the bait. The timer is set for 12:10 am and the jack-o-lantern will explode at that moment in time exactly. Mizuki will show up, accept the scroll while attempting to kill me only to be stopped by the ANBU tail you send with me. Mizuki will "Get Away" with the scroll only to open it and wiping out both himself and whoever his contact is in a glorious explosion of gore, fire and righteous vengeance." Naruto says with a grin before grabbing the scroll and putting it on his back. Naruto then Waves at Hiruzen and quickly runs out leaving another after image. Hiruzen gives naruto a five minute head start before he sends Neko to watch over him just in case something goes wrong as naruto said. After that Hiruzen waits till 11pm to call the Jonin and Chuunin into his office letting them know Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll and is to be brought back alive and unharmed. Mizuki hearing this smiles rather happily as his plan is going off without a hitch.

Quickly Mizuki makes his way to the clearing he is to meet Naruto. Mizuki sees Naruto sitting in the clearing and reads his watch. He see's it's midnight and smiles happily before dropping down.

"Congratulations Naruto, You passed the test. Now give me the scroll and I can give you your headband." Mizuki says as Naruto just raises his eyebrow at him.

"Naruto give me the scroll please. I want to make you a genin but until I get that scroll I can't." Mizuki says while Naruto remains silent.

"Naruto? . . . .Naruto are you listening?" Mizuki asks getting a bit angry at being ignored only to hear Naruto sneeze.

"Sorry about that mizuki but i'm just allergic to dipshits. I'm not retarded you silver haired assmunch. I'm not stupid enough to just hand this scroll over. Why don't you tell me what you really want it for." Naruto says shocking mizuki who just sneers at Naruto and growls.

"Fine you want to know i'm going to steal it and take it to my informant. I was going to go rouge from the leaf and join a new village that offered me power. But I can't just show up empty handed and I planed on blaming you Naruto Uzumaki. You damn demon" Mizuki shouts.

"Thats right I know who and what you are demon. Don't try and deny it either. I saw your face when passing out tests. So hand over the scroll or i'll kill you." Mizuki says.

"First tell me why you're calling me Demon. . . .I've always been called that and I just want to know." Naruto says in a believable manner.

"Oh you want to know why you're a monster? A demon? A killer? Fine i'll tell you. 12 years ago the 9 tailed demon fox The Kyuubi no Kitsune came ot the hidden leaf and slaughtered thousands of people. Shinobi and civilian alive and it was only stopped when The fourth hokage sealed the demon inside you. But you became the demon once it was sealed. THATS WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU! THATS WHY NO ONE WILL EVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER, A DEMON, A MURDERER. NOW GIVE ME THAT SCROLL AND I JUST MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!" Mizuki says rather heatedly before reaching for his Demon wind Shurriken. Naruto merely scoffs and tosses the scroll at mizuki who smiles and catches it rather happily.

"Very good naruto, Enjoy your time in prison cause i'm so happy I just don't feel like killing you. But know this . . .i'll come back when i'm stronger. And when I do . . .i will end you demon." Mizuki says before running off towards the rendezvous point he has set with his contact. As Mizuki finally dissapears from view and can no longer be heard laughing an ANBU with a cat like mask drops down next to Naruto.

"Naruto-san are you sure this change of plans was needed? Are you sure I shouldn't chase after him for what he said. You're certianly no demon." Neko says.

"No neko . . .thank you for your concern though. Just let his dumbass get to his meeting point we need to head back Now. Jiji has probably already let everyone know the truth." Naruto says with a smile as Neko nods and grabs Naruto Shushining back to the hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto-kun glad you could make it. So it's almost time for the big show. Everyone here knows the truth now and are hoping that this will be worth the wait." Hiruzen says as naruto merely raises his hand holding out five fingers before folding them inward one by one counting down from 5. When naruto reaches once he points out towards the area mizuki had fled when an immediate fireball explodes in an extremely large fashion. The towering debris launched by the force of the explosion is massive as it takes the shape of a massive mushroom. Almost immediately all the windows in the village Shatter instantaneously at what follows next. A roar.

Not just a simple roar though. This roar was the exact same kind of roar that paralyzed hundreds of Shinobi with how blood curdling it was. The roar that echoes around the village in it's loudest form shocking every single person in the village causing a small panic as civilians and shinobi alike clamor in the streets in fear leaving twin trails of piss and shit from fear as they scream and race towards the shelter. The kyuubi's roar keeps going through the village as naruto begins to laugh manically at the sight of the utter chaos his spell caused. The sky once a pitch black and purple is now blood red and orange as the massive explosion was bright enough to cause the change. Naruto's laughter increases as the roar dies down leaving a full room of stunned people as Naruto slowly stops laughing before wiping his eyes free of tears.

The mushroom cloud that had formed from the explosion gives one last shape before dissipating forever. The look of a very pissed off and angry kyuubi with it's 9 tails all swishing around. Hiruzen looks at the devastation of naruto's spell looking towards him.

"N-Naruto-kun, what on kami's green earth was that spell you just used. It vaporized nearly a third of the forest surrounding Konoha!" Hiruzen speaks. His voice barely audible due to shock and awe.

"That Jiji was my most powerful magical spell. I call it the Kyuubi lantern. Using kyuubi's demonic soul I can Chanel his physical energy as magic. Due to it's extreme potency and poisonous aura it is the most powerful spell form I have. Using it I create a normal jack-o-lantern with it only due to kyuubi's power being used it amplifies in strength 1000 fold. Mizuki, His contact and any of the guards that were to be escorting them to where ever they were going are now dead." Naruto says with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun. . . .you have to tell me exactly what changed you to be like this . . . But I understand. Show up tomorrow at the academy for placement in a team. . . .also i'll allow you to look at the scroll of seals as per the deal. Who knows maybe you can come up with some powerful spells to help keep your loved ones safe. Stop by tomorrow after your team meeting and everything will be ready." Hiruzen says pale as a ghost as the villagers all clamour and stampede into the shelters fearing the kyuubi's return until late in the morning hours when they are finally convinced it's once again safe to return home.

Naruto smiles as he looks upon the village from his current apartment. Naruto merely smirks evilly at the village before speaking.

"Fear me konoha. . .fear me as you have feared no one else before. For 'The plague bringer' Shall show you all the folly of you actions and none shall be spared if you repeat the sins of your past. After all I have a clan image to uphold and as an Uzumaki . . . Evil is what we do best." Naruto snickers and closes the door to his apartment.

Naruto could honestly say that he hadn't slept so wonderfully since the night the heat went out at the apartment in the land of snow and he had to sleep naked with Yoruichi and Blair to keep warm. But this night was a close second.


	2. Prelude to power

**(Naruto's apartment bedroom.)**

* * *

Naruto soon wakes up after a well deserved night of rest. Naruto soon sighs in content as he feels two rather heavy weights on his small frame. Opening his eyes Naruto sees the two women in his life that he loves beyond words. He just closes his eyes and smiles some thinking of all that they've been through and the other woman in his life that will soon be coming to Konoha after she sets her plan in motion.

Naruto looks to his right and sees Yoruichi in her human form naked as always. He just blushes a deep shade of red as he feels her rather ample breasts squish into his side and one part of his chest. To his left Is Blair. The gorgeous woman who taught him how to be himself once more. He smles happily as he leans down and nuzzles into Blair getting a happy purr from one of his mothers. He leans in and kisses Yoruichi's cheek. Waking them both up he smiles and stretches when they do.

"Morning Kaa-san, Morning Kaa-chan. How'd you sleep?" Naruto asks them both.

"Mmm I slept fine Sochi-kun. Very comfy sleeping ontop of you." Blair says as Yoruichi nods and agrees.

"Yeah you're soft young chest is always a great pillow Naruto-kun." Yoruichi says.

"Also way to go getting that dog kid to bath us Hmhm that shampoo was amazing on my fur." Blair says smiling softly.

"No problem Kaa-chan. I was happy to make a sure bet." Naruto says.

"Speaking of dog boy Isn't it a bit late? We might not make it to the academy on time. Don't wanna miss hanging out with your new friend." Yoruichi says looking at the clock.

"Huh? OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT." Naruto says as he quickly jumps out the bed and gets ready for the academy to meet with his future teammates.

Yoruichi smiles and snickers at him and his cute mistake. Blair chuckles and snickers as she looks at Yoruichi.

"So when do we make him ours?" Blair asks Yoruichi with a quirked eyebrow.

"When he gets on his team. He's not an adult till then here. So we have atleast a full day to wait." Yoruichi says with a gentle blush and smile.

"He definitely deserves this. So . . . when will Medusa be here?" Yorichi asks.

"Well she should be here after she fakes her death at the hands of Frank N. Stien. Her entire plan to start a new life here should be completed by then. So . . .About a month in a half i guess." Blair says a bit sad.

"We'll get her here no problem Bliar don't worry. I know how Naruto changed her and how you two got to know one another. Don't worry okay?" Yoruichi says kissing Blairs lips softly to calm her down.

"Okay i wont sweety. I'm just sad she wont be here for our first activity together you know?" Blair says with a sudden blush and a purr as Naruto comes back into the bedroom fully dressed in his wizards outfit.

"I'm ready girls. . .do you wanna go in cat form or show up as your real selves?" Naruto says with a raised brow.

"Real selves." Both women say with a smile.

"Alright then lets go ladies." Naruto says as he begins walking off towards the academy with Yoruichi and Blair in tow. Soon the three of the mall enter the Academy and walks into the back of the classroom they were in yesterday. They are the first to arrive at the school. The three take the seats in the back right corner next to the window. Both Yoruichi and Blair sit to his left and right only to lay thier heads in his lap and purr as he runs his fingers through there hair.

Soon students pile into the classroom and it is filled with chatting and boasting as students try to claim how great they will be. Naruto ignores them all completely as he merely runs his fingers through the womens hair. Soon all the clan heirs come to the classroom and Kiba races forward curious as to why Naruto was in the room. He goes to sit down next to him but sees the place taken on both sides by the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

"Naruto man what the fuck are you doing here also who are these Hotties?" Kiba asks winking at them.

"My failure was a rouse to oust a traitor. I had actually passed with scores above that of everyone else. And these 'hotties' as you call them are Blair and Yoruichi. My mothers. So i would thank you not to try anything with them." Naruto says rather seriously to kiba.

Kiba backs away a bit scared at the tone Naruto took with him and nods knowing that he's an alpha.

"A-Alright man just take it easy okay? Sorry i didn't know. But dude you have to admit those two are fucking sexy." Kiba says with a shit eating grin getting Yoruichi to laugh as blair just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well aren't you the flatterer. Thank you Kiba it's always nice hearing that I look good. Older women love that." Yoruichi says wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

"But don't think it will get you anywhere cause we only love Naruto-kun. Not like anyone else could take his place Right Blair?" Yoruichi says getting only a purring sound from Blair as she nuzzles into Naruto's lap sleeping again.

"Just had to have a secret cat nap huh Blair? Tsk What ever scooch over hun." Yoruichi says pushing Blair a bit out of the way laying her head back on Naruto's lap as Kiba just sits next to Hinata and begins talking with her and Shino.

Soon Sasuke walks over and sits in the front row. His fan girls all clamouring for his attention. A pink haired girl at the front of the pack yelling louder then anyone else. That is before she notices Naruto sitting what apears to be alone. Remembering what her mother said she immediately runs over and wraps her arms around Naruto from behind and snuggles into him getting Naruto to not only cringe but to thrash about waking up both Blair and Yoruichi who see this and glare at the pinkette.

"Oh Naruto-kun wow you're so strong and well defined. My Kaa-san told me about you and what clan you come from. Please tell me you need help finding love or growing your clan numbers. I wouldn't mind giving you strong children." Sakura says in a dreamy kind of voice as if she's lost in a fantasy.

"I don't need fangirls and I don't need your help. Get away from me Frankenhead!" Naruto says jerking his arm away from Sakura and making her fall over and land on he butt as Yoruichi and Blair both grab at Naruto from his two sides and glare daggers at the pinkette. Meanwhile the class begins laughing rather hard at sakura's expense.

"HA The cute new guy has you pegged Billboard brow." Ino replies with a giggle as she looks at Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, My dad told me about you as well. He asked if it wouldn't be to much trouble to stop by after teams meet their sensei's. The others he knows are coming as well. He said for me to tell you 'The child will be born again.' Said you knew what it would mean." The blonde haired Woman replies getting wide eyes from Not only Naruto but Blair and Yoruichi aswell.

"Your father . . . Said that? He spoke those words . . . to you?" Naruto says a bit confused.

"Yeah why they mean something important?" Ino asks a bit worried she said something wrong. Naruto merely walks over to the blonde haired girl with a rather serious expression on his face. His features showing what looked like stern anger. Suddenly Ino is wrapped up in a tight hug bringing her to blush a rather dark shade of red.

"Your father must be Inoichi Yamanaka. . . He told me that he had a child and that i would know it was her from that phrase. Ino was it? Your father is one of few reasons i was able to stay alive for a year straight with what was happening to me when i was younger. Consider my Clan as your ally. . .I may be the only member as of right now but that number will grow in time." Naruto says getting Ino to swallow rather hard and and nod some a bit scared but she hugs the Blonde haired male back seeming to cuddle into his chest loving the warmth he gives off.

"No problem naruto-kun. And don't worry i wont tell anyone of who you are. Although i think 'Frankenhead' over here might blab about it to everyone since she knows." Ino says borrowing Naruto's nick name for Sakura who merely puffs out her cheeks and Hmphs dirivitivly at them both. Naruto merely lets Ino go and returns to his seat before looking at her.

"Tell your Father i will be at your compound by 8pm Ino. If you ever need me at all. No matter the reason i shall be there to aid you okay Ino?" Naruto says getting a hesitant nod from Ino who is merely wondering what could have just happened and what it all means. She pays attention to the front of the class as Iruka walks into the classroom. After his congratulation speech Iruka merely sighs and begins listing off teams.

* * *

 **(Skipping 1-6 as always due to those teams being essentially non-cannon)**

* * *

"Team 7 will Consist of Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka starts getting everyones attention. "Naruto . . .sir name withheld" Iruka says with a confused look at the paper as all the fan girls gasp and shake in thier seats. "And Sakura Haruno Your jonin sensei will Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finishes as all the fangirls scream and cry as Sakura squeals about getting two hunks for teammates while rubbing it in everyone elses faces she got them.

"Team 8 shall be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka says getting Shino to nod and Hinata to just shrug her shoulders before smiling towards Kiba. Kiba just pats Hinata's back glad he got on the team with his friend.

"team nine is surprisingly still in rotation from last year so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Good luck and stay here as your sensei's will be here Momentarilly to grab you for team meetings." Iruka smiles and leaves the room as Blair and Yoruichi pop up from there spots on Naruto's lap only to snuggle into his sides getting most girls in the class to glare at them.

Sasuke sees them both and smirks seeing only two strong women. He just growls seeing them fawn over the dobe like that and thinks that they should only be doing that with him. Voicing his Opinion he just calls out to them.

"Hey you two, Why are you with that clanless orphan filth? You should be hanging off my arms cause i'm an Uchiha Elite. I would make a much better husband than him. Plus i need strong Women to rebuild my clan so what do you say wanna ditch the urchin and get with practical royalty? I'm the best lowly sluts like you will get anyway." Sasuke says with a total smug and superior attitude that makes both Blair and Yoruichi throw up in thier mouths before spitting it out to the side.

"Gross did that uke seriously just say that to us?" Yoruichi asks a bit apalled at the uchiha.

"Yes i believe he did and i just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Blair says shuddering at the mere thought of getting touched by him.

"Hey Sas-gay. Fuck you." Naruto says a little angry as his evil Magical aura surrounds himself coating his body in a thick orange like barrier.

"Speak like that about my mothers again and i'll make sure that i keep the name my clan members faught so hard to get remains intact." Naruto says as his voice darkens while his face contorts into a rather manic looking evil grin while his eyes flash crimson red with slited pupils.

"Naruto-kun tell me. Why do you find Speghetti in the ocean?" Blair says quickly changing the subject so as not to let Naruto's anger cause another devistating catasrophe.

Naruto turning to his mother while everything that was once screaming true evil and destruction will follow his footfalls vanishes instantly while he only stares longingly and full of love at his mother blair.

"I don't know Kaa-chan. Why can you find speghetti in the Ocean?" Naruto asks genuinely curious.

"Because, " _You Do what you want cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate!_ " Blair says breaking into a random dance shaking her hips from side to side doing the same with an extended hand and finger. Naruto smiles and beings dancing with blair only his dance is having his arms behind his head as he pelvic thrusts infront of himself as they both begin singing the pirate song and dancing in a rather silly fashion drawing sweatdrops from a lot of people while Most of the clan heads begin laughing at the display.

Yoruichi giggles some as Sasuke gets angry at being ignored in such a way before he decides not to polute his genepool with thier crazy. He just growls and spits onto the desk.

"What ever. They'd just dilute my pure Uchiha genes anyway. Keep your whores Blondie i don't care." Sasuke says only to get roundhouse kicked in the face and sent into the blackboard behind him. Naruto merely takes this oprotunity to tie the unconscious Uchiha up and placing a sign around his neck spelling out "H8R" Before laying Sasuke down on iruka's desk.

"Yar har Fiddle de Dee, Being a pirate is alright with me." Naruto says before getting Blair to giggle and hug him.

"thats my little Naru-chan. Don't let bullies get to you. Besides, You're far more powerful then he will ever be even without chakra." Blair says nuzzling him whiskered cheek to whiskered Cheek.

As Blair is nuzzling into Naruto Three people seem to walk into the room and see the scene before them. Kurenai just stares at Naruto with an expression that shows she wants to yell "Kawaii" But is restraining herself. Asuma merely looks at the bombshell woman that is currently nuzzling the young man and smiles some mumbling to himself. "Lucky Bastard." And a third woman with purple hair tied up into a spiky ponytail just smiles at the scene.

"Mind turning that play-date into a threeway?" The purple haired woman asks as Blair and Yoruichi look to her and give a sceptical glare before pulling Naruto into her chest Blair says.

"No thank you. Besides thats going to be for later Tomorrow when Naruto-kun becomes an official Gennin." Blair says with confidence trying to stake hers and Yoruichi's claim as Yoruichi appears behind Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know blair, She does have everything we like. Maybe we should let her join." Yoruichi says teasingly getting The purple haired Kunoichi to smirk and giggle.

"Oh trust me you wont regret it." She says before getting spanked on the ass by her friend.

"Anko-chan stop that he's only 12 years old. Now lets get my students and get outta here. You can oogle him later off the clock. Team 8 My name is Kurenai Yuhi and i will be your Jonin sensei. If you would please follow me to our training ground." Kurenai says before getting anko to pout and look towards Naruto and the two other purple haired women with a smile.

"Don't have to much fun. I'd love to hang out some time with you if you wouldn't mind it." Anko says before getting dragged out of the classroom by a blushing Kurenai who is leading her students away from the academy.

"You're one lucky little teme you know that Gaki? Two gorgeous women like them laced around you. How'd you do it?" Asuma asks a bit curious.

"They're my mothers Sir. . . I'm guessing you're Asuma?" Naruto responds getting Asuma to stare at him with a dropped jaw as his cigerette falls out of his mouth.

"Y-Yes i am and your mothers you say? . . .Well . . .I know clans practice things like that especially mine but such . . . direct liniage is not so common." Asuma says.

"They aren't my real mothers. . . although i wish they could be." Naruto says a bit sad.

"Ah well yes. . .Sorry to hear that and also Good luck with your team Naruto . . .I read all about you and if you ever need help just come to the sarutobi compound. I'll be glad to give you a hand with anything you need. My father says the same." Asuma says smiling at the blonde before patting at the wide brimmed hat that lays upon Naruto's head.

"Anyway, team 10 you're with me. Lets get to the akamichi bar and grill and have our team meeting. The other Sensei's should arrive shortly." Asuma says getting his team and leaving the school. Soon enough all the other teams have had thier sensei's show up and pick them up leaving only A tied up sasuke, A fan girlling Haruno who is currently trying to pull sasuke's pants off his body while he's tied up but finding it difficult cause Naruto laced the ropes through his shorts belt loops. And a naruto who is currently having a cat nap with his two kaa-sans who are currently in cat form having faked needing to go home shortly after asuma left only to say they would send his cats to him so as not to draw suspicious glares.

Naruto is currently nuzzling into a sleeping Yoruichi while having his cat nap and Vice versa as Blair merely stays up to watch for the sensei so she can wake them both up when the time comes.

After 3 hours of waiting the door to the room slides open revealing a man with silver hair that seems to just defy gravity for no reason. He looks around the room and sighs.

"My first impression of you three is . . . I hate you." The silver haired Jonin says before straightening himself out.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes. If you're not there your off the team and being sent back to the academy." Kakashi says before shunshining up to the roof. Blair merely licks Naruto's face waking him up some before she meows in a strange way as if speaking to him. Naruto nods some and wipes his eyes free of the sleepies lodged in them before picking up Yoruichi and laying her in his lap and grabbing blair. He immediately dissapears in a burst of speed once again leaving a blurred image of himself behind leaving the pink haired fan-girl and the emo king in the room.

After about 4 minutes 30 seconds Sakura opens the door to the roof dragging a still tied up Sasuke to the meeting area.

"Now that we are all here we can begin with introductions. State your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, dreams or goals." Kakashi says as he pulls out his perverted orange book.

"Sensei can you go first and show us how it's done?" The pink haired girl asks. Drawing sweatdrops from Kakashi, Naruto, Yoruichi and blair as they all think the same thing.

" _She's supposed to be Kunoichi of the year?"_ The collective thought makes them all sigh as Kakashi walks over to sasuke and cuts the ropes off him leaving him sitting there in his boxers.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are non of your business, My dislikes are not your concern, my hobbies. . .hmmm. And as for my dreams . . .i guess." Kakashi says getting Sakura and Sasuke to sweatdrop.

"Your turn pinkette." Kakashi says.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like ( She looks at Naruto and Sasuke blushing), My dislikes are Ino-Bunta, My hobbies (She looks at both the males on her team again and blushes.) And as for my dreams (Sakura just looks at them both and squeals happy as a fangirl can thinking about getting spitroasted by them both.)

" _Okay so i got one hell of a perverted fangirl. Shit"_ Kakashi thinks to himself. "Okay you pantsless wonder whats your deal?" Kakshi asks.

"My name is sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, I hate a certain person, i have no hobbies and my dream No my obsession is to kill a certain man." Sasuke says getting Kakashi to smile under his mask.

" _So i have an avenger nice."_ Kakashi thinks before looking to the blonde haired Gennin in his strange robes, Shihakshou undergarment and the strange hat on his head.

"Now you mister black wizard." Kakashi says remembering one of the stories from Icha Icha about a black wizard who cast lust spells on women to make them his slaves.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto UZUMAKI! I like my kaa-sans All three of them, My cats, My friends and my lovers. My dislikes are arrogant little shits who think they are better then everyone else, Emo's, assholes like tyrants, raiders and bandits. I also hate a certain proprtion of the village and it's head players behind the scenes. My hobbies include spreading the name of the Uzumaki the way my mother once did along with all the other Uzumaki to make sure we are not forgotten by the annels of time, mastering my current spells and making new ones to test and use as well as training in my special arts. My Dream . . .well i have no dreams only goals that i will achieve no matter what. One of them is to be the Hokage. . .but not for reasons you could possibly understand with your limited brain power Inu." Naruto says getting a raised eyebrow from Kakashi who still continues to read his smut.

"Well then . . .with that done meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for your genin test. Before you ask just show up and be ready for the test. Also dont eat anything you'll most likely puke." Kakashi says dissapearing from the roof getting The three team mates alone. Naruto merely shrugs his shoulders not caring about it all to much before stanidn up and saying to his team.

"You might want to eat. No matter how hard my training was i never threw up anything i ate before hand unless i was hit in a certain area in the chest. Even then it doesn't do much." Naruto says before dissapearing in a blur of speed.

* * *

 **(Yamanaka Flowers After the meeting. 7:30PM)**

* * *

Naruto appears infront of the Yamanaka's flowershop and sighs before entering the store. A small ding is heard as the door knocks against the bell hanging infront of it. He just heads to the front of the store seeing Ino behind the register with a bored look on her face before she closes her eyes and begins speaking.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers how can i. . . NARUTO?" Ino basically screams when she sees who it is. She smiles some and gets out from behind the counter and grabs his hand.

"Yeah it's me Ino. MY fucking sensei was an asshole and decided to show up three fucking hours after all the other sensei's came in." Naruto says with a very annoed tone of voice. His two cats who are currently hanging on his shoulder just nod and purr in angreement.

"Wow well that sucks. My sensei was pretty cool. Asuma seems like a very nice guy. Anyway the others are all here and my dad was just waiting for you. I hope this isn't going to be something bad." Ino says with worry knowing how her father can be when it comes to her safety and boys she says she likes.

"Don't worry you can come with. Mind just showing me where they are?" Naruto asks smiling a bit getting Ino to smile and nod before walking into the back rooms with Naruto in tow. After afew minutes they show up in a meeting room in the back and inside it are Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouja Akamichi, Shikaku Nara and even Tsume Inuzuka and her Ninken partner. Naruto looks at them all with a smile and gives them a gentle wave.

"Hey everyone . . . long time no see ne?" Naruto says and asks before the others nod to him.

"Hai, It has Naruto-Dono.(Master) We have awaited your arrival for the longest time. We have lots of news for you as well as some information." Inoichi says shocking his daughter Ino wondering why her father refered to Naruto as such.

"Thats good. But before business lets get to personal things. Inoichi . . . thank you for all you did in teaching me gardening and giving me those seeds for food to grow. Shikaku, Thank you for all your tutoring in stratagy and normal everyday things. Without it i wouldn't be here today. Chouja . . . without your family recipes or the occasional "road kill" Your family sold me i surely would have perished long before Inoichi found me. And Tsume . . . .Thank you for trying your best on that horrible night. . . .I know what you did and I have to say you've earned that night gift i promised you before i left." Naruto says making Ino confused even more as she just sits down before asking.

"Wait wait wait. Naruto you know all of them? All these clan heads? How? How do you know Daddy? How do you know his best friends? How do you know Kiba's mom?" Ino asked still confused. Getting an answer from the least likely place she thought. Blair.

"They know him because they knew his mother Kushina Uzumaki. The crimson tide Reaper. Also known as the Evil Uzumaki . . . even though all Uzumaki were very vicious and Evil she was a cut above the rest. Your father was her best friend just as Tsume was. Chouja and Shikaku were friends of hers aswell but not ot the same level as your father or Tsume." The cat says with a smile before bopping her on the head.

"Nya~ so stop interupting this meeting silly and just relax kay? Nothing bad is gonna happen." Blair says with a happy smile beforel ooking back at the others.

"Thank you naruto, That means so much to us all and you knwo that. And just so you know Ino . . .Kushina . . .well i have to tell you the truth. Kushina is your real mother. Naruto . . .Ino is your sister. I just thought you should know that before this meeting goes any further." Inoichi says shocking them both as Naruto and Ino look at one another. They both stare at each other and swallow rather hard before noting similarities in facial structure and eye shape. They smile some before Naruto starts to tear up and hug her tightly to himself nuzzling into her chest getting Ino to blush deeply as this is happening.

"Aniki i'm so happy to see you after all this time. I hope i can be the otouto you always wanted." Naruto says in a rather shocking display of true worry and hope. Ino just smiles and hesitantly hugs Naruto some before kissing his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Don't worry about it okay? Well get to know one another later. For now lets get this finished with." Ino says patting Naruto's back getting a nod from him as he just lets her go.

"I'll explain later okay Naruto but for now all four of us have good news. We all have found your mother. It took years but we finally found her." Inoichi says with a smile as Tsume nods.

"Yup and i was the one to confirm it. Kushina was so happy to hear you were alive she arranged a mission for you team to take and it'll only be about 2 weeks before you leave on that Mission." Tsume says patting her chest in a bit of a proud moment. Only to then feel a pair of lips on hers drawing her to blush and have her eyes shoot open. Her eyes laying on Naruto right infront of her with his arms wrapped around her neck and his lips pressed into hers. She just shudders in pleasure before deepening the kiss shocking all others present at the display knowing tsume usually castrates or kills men who do this to her.

After about a minute both Naruto and Tsume detatch from one another gasping for breath as Tsume has a deep crimson blush on her face and Naruto just holds her tightly.

"Thank you so much. . .this is the greatest news I've ever gotten in my life besides the fact iw as going ot be adopted. . . .You all worked so hard and so long for this and i cna't thank you enough. Consider your clan's allied with the Uzumaki. . .if you want to you can leave with me and join my village when it's rebuilt. Your rewards however will be far more personal." Naruto says while steathfully grabbing Tsume's breasts giving them a squeeze. He gets out of her grasp and smiles some walking back over to blair and Yoruichi who are just smiling at Naruto's display happy to see that even with his new outlook and attitude. . . the old Happy go lucky idiot is still in there somewhere.

"Now where is she?" Naruto asks a bit hopeful as Shikaku answers.

"She's in Nami no Kuni posing as a peasent and contract worker. She's Currently helping in the building of a bridge that will link the main land to Nami and she's hunting down and freeing Slaves that are captured there." Shikaku says before setting down a folder that has some images in it. The images are of his mother wearing a rather large cloak like his own only hers has a hood that makes her look more like the shinigami then anything else. Naruto smiles as he looks at her and pulls out a picture that shows off his mothers true beauty. A full picture of her face in the open. Her long kneelength crimson red hair flowing down like a waterfall as her deep purple eyes shine through with mirth and happyness as a little bit of blood is splattered on her round face. Her skin cream white and looking as soft as silk. He looks to Ino and walks over to her and shows her the image of there mother. They both snuggle up looking at it together with a happy smile.

"Thats all we really have to report besides that Uchiha prick wanting to take blair and Yoruichi from you. He also tried getting the council to FORCE you to teach him your techniques and moves but we four and the Hokage surprisingly even Danzo Shimura put a stop to that claiming that they were Uzumaki Clan jutsu's and that you don't have to give that arrogent little shit anthing." Chouja says with a happy smile.

"Thank you all . .. for everything you've done past and present. I'll be there no matter the circumstance to aid you all should you need it. Now then I'm rather tired after the day I had. . . Inoichi if i may ask something of you." Naruto says looking towards the clan head.

"Ask away Naruto-Dono." Inoichi says wondering what Naruto could want.

"I was hoping you would allow me to sleep here in Ino's room so i can get to know my sister." Naruto says looking down at the floor drawing a shocked expression from the clan heads.

"Naruto, Why wouldn't i allow you to see your sister? You're welcome here anytime you like anyway you like. I don't even care if people see you walking in here buck ass naked and strutting your stuff like you just fucked the villages entire female population haha. Come, I'd love to have you stay over and get to know your sister." Inoichi says getting all the others to nod and smile as they all leave the back rooms and head into the clan compound near the flowershop. Naruto smiles happily as he just holds his sister tightly as they walk and talk. Blair and Yoruichi sitting on Ino's shoulders.

Soon ime goes by and dinner is had by everyone who had shown up at the meeting. Ino gets the full story of naruto's past and what was going on with the clan heads. Ino was blown away at the kind of village she lived in and shuddered at the thought of what happened to naruto. She hugs her little brother and kisses his cheek before promising him she'll never let him feel alone anymore. Naruto smiles and still curious asks how Ino is his sister. Ino also inquires about it and gets Inoichi to sigh a bit before smiling some and he explains the whole story of how Inoichi was Kushina's greatest friend besides Tsume. How through all of lifes Misery she and him stood strong and before long After the third shinobi world war they got drunk celebrating and had a one night stand. The one night stand ended up with Kushina pregnant with his little Ino and how she gave birth to her a year before Kushina had gotten Minato in bed stating how since she couldn't openly marry an already taken clan head and friend she'd just get a sperm donor who wouldn't dilute her Uzumaki genes and settled for Naruto's sperm donor father Minato.

While Inoichi said Minato was a good guy and a nice man all around and Kushina liked him she never loved him nor did she feel that anyone would be good enough to bear her children to keep the Uzumaki alive without to much dilution. Minato while bring kushina's friend was merely a sperm donor to her. Naruto nodding and understanding the whole thing considering what the circumstances were. He looks to Ino and smiles a bit chuckling at the fact he now has a sister.

Ino also gets the story of Blair and Yoruichi who smile softly and explain the whole thing to her about there cat forms and what they really are before Ino just hugs them tightly thanking them for taking care of her Nee-san

Naruto and ino soon fall asleep and are carried to Ino's room. Naruto and Ino snuggling tightly into one another as Inoichi lays them on the bed together. Blair and Yoruichi smirk and giggle some as they look at the two siblings snuggling and holding onto each other like lifelines before looking to inoichi.

"You know that since they know the truth they may start something more then what a brother and sister should have right?" Yoruichi says with a raised brow.

"Well yes i understnad that but i honestly don't care. I love my little angel and Naruto is the only man i would openly agree to let date her with out my usual threats. They may be siblings but it's still okay with clans. And besides. . . With how naruto is to his loved ones and friends i couldn't possibly find anyone better for her then her little brother to date her." Inoichi says with a smirk as he looks towards Yoruichi and Blair.

"So . . . have you two already?" Inoichi asks getting a chuckle from both girls.

"No we haven't. We're waiting till he's officially a gennin. When he's a gennin he'll be an adult and legally free of child molestation laws. Untill then he's still a minor. And plus with this it's way more special. Besides, even if he becomes a gennin and the council somehow makes him a civilian again he can't go back to being a minor. Thats how the law works. You can't be considered an adult then immediately go back to childhood. So even then we'll be able to become merc's for hire to be used by the hokage. Atleast till we make our way to Naruto's rebuilt Village." Blair says while Yoruichi just nods some. Blair turning into her cat form just leaps up and snuggles into Naruto and Ino going to sleep soon joined by Yoruichi who also goes into cat form. Inoichi smiles and turns out the light and leaves the room knowing that with Naruto everything will change.

For better or worse is certainly not known. But what He does know is that he'll be there behind Naruto supporting him aswell as his mother Kushina 100% of the way just as the others will. Knowing the uzumaki and their strength they could take on the world and come out the victors. But that is a story for another day.


	3. A prank, a friend, a family united

**CB:Sorry about the last update people. My beta reader accidentally sent me an old non edited version back by mistake. I sent him an old draft of the chapter and a new draft with minor tweaks and when he sent the file back since i trusted his work i never double checked to see if it was the edited file. I'm sorry for any confusion and typo's you may have seen or gotten. And just a quick note for everyone. I know what i did in Chapter 2 and what was said. It's not a plot hole, Nor did i forget. I only have this to say. Be patient, It will all make sense very soon. Anyway, Heres the beta'd and edited version of the tweaked chapter. I hope you can all forgive me for this mistake i made.**

 **(Yamanaka Household Morning.)**

* * *

Inoichi is currently making breakfast for the family as his wife is in bed sick. Inoichi just smiles a little bit at what he had talked about with Blair and Yoruichi knowing that If Ino and Naruto get together then things will be way better for his little girl. Rather then Fangirling over that brooding and pampered jackass she'd possibly have a great relationship with her little brother Naruto.

Naruto is currently sitting worriedly at the kitchen table having woken up early as he usually does. He silently took his spot at the table when Inoichi was busy hoping he didn't notice him. Naruto still worried that this might be a dream or a trick just stays silent hoping not to catch Inoichi's wrath.

"Naruto there is no use in hiding. I know you're there. Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Inoichi asks the blonde getting him to stiffen up a bit much to his surprise.

"Naruto what's wrong? Did something happen?" Inoichi asks worried for the boy.

"N-No nothing is wrong Inoichi i was. . . It's just that being back here in Konoha is still a bit of a problem for me. I only came back cause Blair and Yoruichi said they had a promise to keep. I don't really trust aynthing or anyone to much just yet and i'm worried that at the slightest of incidents. . . I'll be beaten or tortured again." Naruto says to Inoichi believing he could atleast trust his sisters father making Inoichi go wide eyed.

"But Naruto-kun you're here amungst family and friends you don't have to worry about that. My darling wife missed your boundless energy and pranks and I certainly missed you as you were the only link back to my greatest friend. You're always welcome in my home no matter what you do. I'll never turn on you or torture you. You're safe in this house. Always will be." Inoichi says making Naruto tear up a little bit as his heart beats a few times faster in joy as Naruto begins stopping himself.

"T-Thank you Inoichi-san. That means a lot to me. I'm still getting used to being here and i'm still scared at times cause i fear that i wont act quick enough. It's why i have my tough as nails mask on when out in public. They wont mess with me if i don't act like a victim. U-Uh. . .Inoichi-san what are you making?" Naruto reveals as inoichi could tell it's a big step for Naruto and he nods at the child before getting that question. He smiles and turns to the frying pan once more.

"I'm making a dish from the western lands called "pancakes" It's rather delicious with syrup from a maple tree thats been boiled for a few hours. I'm also making diced Potato's eggs, and sausage. A hearty breakfast for any Ninja or civilian and really good." Inoichi says while adding pepper to the potato's.

"C-Can i have some?" Naruto asks a bit worried.

"Of course Naruto. I had already planned on making you some. Ino should be up soon i hope you two had a good night together." Inoichi says with a gentle smile.

"W-Well yes we did. It was a great rest. . . One of the best i've had since i've been back in Konoha. Thank you for letting me stay." Naruto says as Inoichi places down a plate full of the food infront of Naruto who begins eating the food with a smile. Seeing it Inoichi just smiles and sighs as his thoughts turn dark. He hates how people treated Naruto. Naruto holds such a devistating Burden and yet they treat him as if he were the demon he carries. He never should have been treated that way.

Inoichi just pats Naruto's head with a happy smile as he heads to the stove again to get his mind off it all the while thinking ot himself. _'Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have been treated that way. You should have had mornings like this with a loving family the moment kushina gave birth to you. I wish things didn't happen the way they did that day. Hopefully you can still have a happy life. I'll do my best to see that you're taken care of.'_

Soon ino, Yoruichi and blair all walk down the stairs to the kitchen and take seats at the table as Inoichi serves them all. Naruto having finished his breakfast gets up and washes his own dish before putting it in the strainer. He smiles a bit and hugs Ino before leaving hte house towards trianing ground 7 with Blair and Yoruichi following him shortly after.

Naruto is the first one at the training ground as Blair and Yoruichi are currently in cat forms in his lap purring and curled up as Naruto just scratches tier ears. After awhile Sasuke and Sakura both show up soon the time strikes 6 AM. Naruto and his Kaa-chan's are pissed that they are being forced to wait as another 3 hours pass by and Kakashi barely walks into the training ground at 9 am.

"Yo." Kakashi says raising a hand only to have to dodge a pumpkin shaped projectile that explodes destroying a rather large boulder that was behind him. Sweating a little he turns to see that Naruto was the one that fired the pumkin from his hand if the smoke coming from it was any indication.

"I don't take tardiness lightly Kakashi. . . You're supposed to be our Sensei. If you're late one more time i'm talking to the hokage about your negligence and getting myself on a different team with a compitent sensei. Of course i'll only do that after i kill you with my Vector spells and illusions." Naruto says as his face contorts into a very wicked smile. One that looks as if the Kyuubi itself was staring down on him. Kakashi feeling like a rabbit in it's sights just nods some.

"R-RIght, Sorry. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi says hoping to lie and get away with it.

"Well that wont be a problem if you mess up a second time and show up late to your own teams meetings. Cause i'll kill you." Says the Uzumaki with a feral smile on his face reminding Kakashi of a snake.

"Okay lets get started shall we?" Kakashi says trying to forget it as he places an egg timer on a rock turning it around to the 120 mark before looking at the others.

"You three have 2 hours to get these two bells from me. The one's who are able to get a bell withing the time limit will be full fledged genin." Kakashi says getting Sakura to raise her eyebrow.

"What happens to the one who doesn't have a bell?" She inquires a bit confused.

"They get sent back to the academy." Kakashi says shocking two of his three students while Naruto merely smirks at this. He plans out his moves as he watches Kakashi go on.

"Alright then come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise you wont get a bell. The test starts . . . . NOW!" Kakashi says as sasuke and sakura dissapear into the forest. Naruto however just stays in the very large clearing infront of Kakashi as if nothing is wrong.

"You know that the test has started yeah?" Kakashi asks Naruto who merely nods.

"Then why don't you hide like the others." Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Because if i were to hide you'd never find me. And besides this is the only place with enough open space for me to get BOTH those bells off you." Naruto says as he wakes up Blair and Yoruichi as he quickly signs them his plan with his hands getting both cats to snicker.

"Oh and what makes you think that you, A fresh, wet behind the ears Genin. Can get the jump on a jounin?" Kakashi says as Naruto's smirk turns into a very evil smile that makes Kakashi wet himself as it immediately reminds him of a red headed woman who was feared throughout the entirety of the Elemental nations.

"Simply this." Naruto says as he snaps his fingers. In that instant an enormous cloud of smoke erupts around the area covering it completely. When the wind blows it away Kakashi is left staring at something that makes his heart nearly stop in it's tracks. Before him was a MASSIVE 200 foot tall 9 tailed Kitsune that smirks at him showing it's deadly teeth. He hears Naruto yell from atop the beast.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME BOTH THOSE BELLS OR MY FRIEND HERE GETS TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH THE VILLAGE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS HATAKE." Naruto screams at him as he immediately has vector arrow spells pop into existance behind the jounin in a half circle all of which point towards the Kyuubi. The arrows on the ground go on for what seems like forever leaving Kakashi no choice but to race forward if he wanted out.

Looking up at the massive beast the Kyuubi just opens it's mouth and speaks.

" **I'd give him the bells Ningen. . . I've so been looking forward to having a play date with the village since my imprisonment. My friend Naruto here wouldn't like it but he promised me that much if he were to summon me for anything unimportant And believe me this little summons is HIGHLY UNIMPORTANT!** " The nine tails says making Kakashi actually crap himself as he grabs the bells and tosses them to Naruto who catches them before the Kyuubi just growls at the white haired man.

" **Kit. . . Those aren't the bells. Those are acorns on twigs with a genjutsu around them. . . Can i have fun with this Ningen before trouncing the village again?"** Kyuubi says getting Kakashi to grab the real bells and throw them at the Child running behind himself as the arrows all in different points send him in a strange pattern only to meet with the kyuubi again.

 **"Welcome back."** The Kyuubi says with a smirk. Kakashi tries shunshining away only to find that the arrows still activate and send him infront of the kyuubi again.

 **"Welcome back!"** The kyuubi states again as Kakashi Just charges all the chakra he can to his feet before Leaping into the air away from the arrows only to land directly on one that pops into existance directly below his feet as he is once again face to face with the Kyuubi.

 **"Welcome back!"** The kyuubi says again as Kakashi merely passes out from fear and shock while Naruto, Blair, Yoruichi and Kyuubi all laugh before Naruto asks the kyuubi.

"Hey how come when we first met i get my ass kicked and when he acts up he gets the welcome wagon?" Naruto asks a little curious before Kyuubi says.

 **"Because i was still pissed at you which has subsided since our last fight. And besides you have to admit that this little plan of yours was funny but with me doing what i just did made it perfect."** Kyuubi says with mirth as Naruto laughs some admitting that yeah that was pretty funny.

Kyuubi just poofs into smoke leaving Naruto floating in the air with blair and Yoruichi in his lap as Naruto sighs staying afloat due to his magic and he just lazilly floats down holdingboth bells in his hand as Sasuke runs up to him. Before sasuke or Sakura can utter one word Naruto hurls a Pumkin explosive at their feet shutting them both up as he looks at them angerly.

"Tell people what you saw here if you must but i will not answer your questions. Now shut up and wait for Ass hat to wake up or i'll feed you to Kyuubi. We'll pass this test easy." Naruto says getting the two of them to nod at this and just sit silently. Soon Kakashi wakes up and before he could Speak Naruto hands two bells to Sakura and Sasuke stating that he didn't care if he was on a team or not. Kakashi looking at Naruto worriedly just sighs in total relief when Naruto explains that the Kyuubi he "summoned" was an Illusion crafted with his magic rather then chakra which is why He wasn't able to sense an Illusion taking place. Kakashi believing the explination just shivers at how real it seemed to be. He leaves after giving them the news that they passed the test when Naruto gave them both the bells. Kakshi needed to change his cloths as the smell was getting to much for them all to bear.

Soon Naruto, Blair and Yoruichi all get home. Naruto not expecting his surpise is taken back when Blair and Yoruichi tackle him into the bed and begin kissing him wildly as they begin stripping. The night for Naruto is one spent in Lust and love as he makes Blair and Yoruichi scream his name to the heavens waking up all his neighbors. Of whom are all call girls who work at the Kunoichi Kitty strip club down the way making them all jealous and wet at the sounds that are echoing through the complex. Naruto having punched his V-card in the best way possible just sighs with relief as all three soon fall asleep naked, Sweaty and tired in each others arms snuggled together in a tangle of limbs and body.

The sun soon rises on a new day and Naruto and his "team" begin the wonderful world of D-ranks. Naruto is pissed that he has to do these missions simply because the missions were all from people that have abused and beaten him but does them anyway simply to make Hiruzen happy. Soon days turn to weeks and Naruto is at his wits end. He has just returned from a mission he has no real problem with as it involves a cute little brown cat with a bow. He pets the cat in his hands as he looks at Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke who all have scratches all over themselves from the cat who's gently purring in his arms. Naruto looks at Hiruzen and sets the cat down.

"Mission accomplished Jiji. Send in the client i need to have words with them." Naruto says getting hiruzen to smile at his surrogate grandson and nods some as the Diamyo's wife comes into the mission lounge and see's her cat. Before she can grab him Naruto stops her.

"Miss, Daimyo-sama i'm sorry to stop you from this reunion but i must say that Tora is only running because he is being smothered. Who is the cats owner?" Naruto asks getting the Daimyo to step forward.

"My wife is his owner kid and what do you mean smothered?" The Daimyo asks with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"To put it simply Daimyo-sama, Tora is being crushed and squished anytime her owner picks her up. Cats aren't like dogs. Dogs love attentioin like that and will enjoy the hard hugs. Cats are a vastly different species and as such have different likes. Cats like Solitude, They like lounging and don't really enjoy being hugged and squished the way your wife holds Tora. Tora enjoys his life but runs because he doesn't want to be squished like that. Simply pick him up and lay him on your forearm before stroking his back and head. Thats the proper way to take care of cats." Naruto says getting the Daimyo's wife a little angry before steps forward. The portley woman just looking at the kid.

"And what makes you an expert?" The Daimyo's wife says before Yoruichi and Blair both stick there heads out of Naruto's Robe and meow. The Daimyo's wife gets stars in her eyes at the cats Naruto has on his shoulders.

"I own cats miss Daimyo-sama. I had to learn this stuff early becuase Blair and Yoruichi here are very picky about how to be handled. Trust me. I have a book i wrote for cats and how to really care for them. I only have a few copies as i've been publishing them myself and it's a bix expensive to have books made into Hard cover copies. I can give you one of the three copies as i have them on me." Naruto says getting the Daimyo's wife to nod happily before pinching his whiskered cheek.

"Thank you young man this will be great and i wont have to worry about poor Tora-kun running away anymore." The daimyo's wife says before Getting the rather large book naruto pulls from his shihaksho. The Diamyo's wife leaves but the Daimyo stays and looks at the child with a smile.

"Thank you for that. I've been trying ot get my wife to stop smothering her pets for the longest time. I'll put a bonus into the usual payment for you alone young man. I'll also have a copy of your book drafted up and published in the capital before distributing it around for other cat lovers. You look familiar. . . .Like an old friend of mine if she had a son. Have a nice day. . ." The daimyo says as Naruto picks up on this and bows his head in respect.

"My name is Naruto Daimyo-sama." Naruto says getting the lithe Daimyo to smile and nod his head.

"Thank you Naruto. Have a nice day." The daimyo says as he leaves the mission building with his wife and Samurai guard in tow. Hiruzen just smiles at Naruto and just laughs as he hasn't seen that kind of display in years. Naruto just shrugs his shoulders beforel ooking at Hiruzen.

"Jiji. . .I want a better mission." Naruto says as Iruka snaps out of his shock when he hears this.

"Naruto, You're a genin and a fresh one at that. Don't talk to the Hokage as if you know him personally and second only your sensei can decide if you can take on a higher ranked mission." Iruka says only to have Naruto ignore him.

"Jiji please. I don't want to have to do mission for those . . .poeple anymore. You know why i don't." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to stiffen a bit and he nods some in understanding.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Iruka. . . .Shut up and remember your place Chunin. The fact is i consider naruto a second son. And he has a good reason for not wanting to do D-ranks and it's one i will happily comply with. Now bring in the client that we got in yesterday. Do it now." Hiruzen says getting Iruka to nod before he leaves to get the client.

"The mission you'll be taking is C-rank and it's to protect a bridge builder as he finishes construction of it. Something about Bandits raiding the storehouses and harrassing his workers. Its strange as the commisioner of the mission wished to remain Anonomous." Hiruzen says as Sasuke gets pissed at this before snapping at the hokage.

"Why is it you listen to that clanless urchin filth while I an uchiha who demanded better missions was ignored." Sasuke says getting a massive wave of killing intent. Not from Hiruzen but from Naruto himself.

"Uchiha, How dare you speak to Hokage-sama like that. You are nothing to him. A pawn in a much larger game of chess. If he orders you to devour your own eyeballs you will do so with a smile on your face or have yourself face punishment of treason and death. Speak to him like that again and i'll really summon the Kyuubi from hell and force him to devour you. I hear that the Kyuubi has a particular hatred of Uchiha's since he met Madara and would love nothing more then to end your pitiful existance." Naruto says as his voice becomes Demonic when the windows in the room darken pitch black leaving the area blanketed in darkness.

Sasuke for the second time in his life is actually scared he remembers the "Illusion" Naruto made thinking if he could really do it. Sasuke just slowly complies with a half hearted Hn before going back to brooding.

"Sorry for that Jiji. And don't worry this mission will go by without a hitch. That's a promise." Naruto says as he gives Hiruzen a thumbs up. Hiruzen just smiles as he sees that the client has been brought in.

"What this is my protection? A pink haired Cross dresser, A Uke, a silver haired cyclopse and . . . is that guy supposed to be a wizard like from that book?" Tazuna says as he sees Naruto who merely smirks.

"I am not a wizard no." Naruto says as he looks towards Tazuna.

"Oh. . .well uhh whats with the." Tazuna says before Naruto smirks at him making him go silent.

"I am a warlock. A wizard who uses his magic and spells for battle. Not all "fantasy" Books you read are as fictiscious as they would have you believe. Do you wish to see a demonstration?" Naruto asks getting hte old man to nod.

"Sure hit my empty sake bottles in the waiting lounge. I'll have them lined up on the floor." Tazuna says wanting ot see this. In the next minute 6 empty bottles of Sake were brought in and Naruto just smiles as they are lined up.

"SHAKAHO!" Naruto says as a large red ball of flame shoots out of his closed fist smashing into the first bottle shattering it and lighting the wall on fire. An ANBU with a Dolphin mask uses water to put out the fire.

"Byakurai" Naruto says calmly as he points his index and middle finger like a gun at the next bottle having a large bolt of lightning arc of his finger and shatter the second bottle as it jumps to the third shattering that one as well. Naruto smirks as he looks at hte last three bottles.

"Pum Pum Pum Pumkin CANNON!" Naruto says launching a jack-o-lantern the size of his fist towards the fourth bottle. The pumpkin explodes on contact with the bottle and even leaves a rather large hole in the wall behind it.

Looking towards the fifth bottle Naruto merely shrugs as he stomps his foot. A solid spike of earth impales the bottle.

Naruto sees the shock in Tazuna's face before he makes a really great show of his last technique.

"And now for my final and most devistating of spells." Naruto says as every begins feeling hte energy he's giving off in waves. It's massive, it's power dampens the air making it nearly impossible to breath for most as they have never felt this before and they know what ever this move is it must be his most powerful and awe inspiring spell in his arsenal.

That is until a simple arrow outline appears behind the bottles neck on the wall curving in a U-Turn like fashion. When the outline is filled the bottle merely follows the arrow and falls over as if having been touched by a gentle breeze. At this nearly everyone in the mission chamber face-faults. The only ones who don't are Naruto, his cats and Hiruzen. Soon Naruto can no longer hold it and he falls onto his back laughing his ass off. He just continue's his bolsterous laughter as he kicks his legs in the air soon joined by Yoruichi and Blair as they too can no longer hold back their own laughs.

"Holy shit that so fucking worth it hahaha. Oh god you were all like "Oh no this must be his most powerful spell" and i'm all "Psyche, KYA-AH bitch" haha oh kami I missed pranking people." Naruto says wiping a tear from his eye as he sighs with content as Hiruzen stiffles his own laughter. It was a pretty good prank.

The air in the room is soon changed as Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar.

"You will teach me those techniques Dobe. I deserve that power not you. I need those skills to." Sasuke says only to be cut off as the bottle that was only knocked over Rockets outwards and smashes sasuke in the skull forcing him to not only let go of Naruto but also smash in to the wall leaving a pathetic hole where his head hit it.

Everyone looks towards where the bottle was only to see an arrow like the one on the wall only this was extended and curved to be ramp. They looked at the arrow and then back to Naruto who has a pissed off look in his eyes.

"You can demand nothing of me Uchiha. Remember your place in life. Remember that your clan is just as gone as mine is. The difference between the two of us vast indeed as your clan was wiped out by one traitorous rouge. Which means your clansmen were weak, Pathetic plebian Arrogant little shitstains who had no real power other then what they dilluded themselves into thinking they had. Where as my clan. THE UZUMAKI CLAN! Had to have the COMBINED FORCES OF 3 MAJOR VILLAGES 4 MINOR VILLAGES AND AN ARMY OF MERCINARRIES BEFORE THEY WERE EVEN CLOSE TO BEING CONQURED! You are nothing, You will always be nothing. The uzumaki were wiped out by Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Taki, Grass, Star, moon and an army of Mercinaries from Nadishiko village. And even then every last fighter from the invading force which numbered into the TENS OF THOUSANDS were slaughtered even though they outnumbered the uzumaki nearly 100 to 1. Where as the surviving Uzumaki spread to the corners of the elemental nations in secret. All it takes is one uzumaki with the know how to find them and If it is ever revealed that I Naruto "THE SON OF THE PRINCESS OF WHIRLPOOL KUSHINA UZUMAKI" was alive. I could restart my village as it's Kage. You are nothing to me but an annoyance. If you hinder me or the Leaf village in any way i will remind you of where you belong the hard way. Which is at my feet on your hands and knees as i use you for my foot stool while drinking my morning coffee." Naruto says shocking nearly everyone in the room including Tazuna who immediately drops to his knees infront of Naruto bowing like a peasant infront of Kami.

"Daimyo-sama, I'm sorry for my ignorant view of you before hand. Had i known you were the son of our princess i would not have dared question your power." Tazuna says remembering the Uzumaki clan from his youth. They were powerful, feared and evil to the very cores of their beings but always good to the people of wave since they were viewed as Family. Just as they were good to konoha because of their cousins the Senju. He also remembered how powerful Kushina had gotten when her clan was killed as her name was spoken with fear and respect no matter where it was. If this truly was her son then he would no doubt be just as powerful as her given enough time.

"It is alright Tazuna-san. You have no need to bow. You and the rest of wave were my clans homeland. You are family and family doesn't prostrate itself to family. Please get up and just be yourself okay? Besides since this is now a matter of one Family to another Family this job we're taking is probono. You don't have to pay us for our services. I can't very well charge family for a favor now can I?" Naruto says getting Tazuna to smile and nod before getting to his feet.

"T-Thank you Daimyo-sama. I can never pay you back for this. Please lets get ready to leave and get to wave. Everyone will celebrate upon your arrival i know it." Tazuna says with a happy smile as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Just Naruto will do Tazuna-san. I don't much care for Honorifics. Besides i can't be the daimyo of Wave i hear that possition is already filled by a man named Gato." Naruto says getting Tazuna's eyes to darken and his face to contort to one of sadness. He sighs and looks down in regret.

"I'll explain more when we're out of the village okay Naruto?" Tazuna asks getting a nod from the blonde who smiles and leaves with tazuna leaving his team reeling from the information that just got thrown at them.

* * *

 **(On the road to wave.)**

* * *

Once on the road to wave Naruto and Tazuna began talking back and forth about things like Wave, Where they have traveled and things they have seen. Naruto merely smiles at Tazuna who although a drunkard was a very kind man and worth the risk of saving if the time came for it. Naruto soon has Tazuna take his possition in the middle of a diamond formation with kakashi leading them. Soon they encounter the demon brothers and Naruto being himself just laughs as it appears Kakashi is sliced to nothing but chunks of flesh as Naruto sets Blair and yoruichi down. He merely gives them both a thumbs up and watches the show as the demon brothers are beaten senseless by a pair cats only to be left tied and gagged in a crater. Blair and Yoruichi both purr and Meow as if wanting something and Naruto chuckles some before giving them a wink.

"You two will get your reward when we either make camp or get to tazuna's so hold on okay?" Naruto says making both the cats purr in pleasure as they drool.

As the continue onwards They soon are met with Zabuza who instigates a fight with Kakashi only to loose sometime after a battle that really just came down to pure stamina and chakra capacity. Kakashi being more adept at both although only slightly was victorious in sending Zabuza down only to have a Kiri Hunter-nin show up and take the body. Kakashi gives his students a thumbs up before speaking.

"Naruto . . .you're in charge until i wake up." Kakashi upon finishing this line immediately falls forward and passes out leaving Naruto to just sigh. He grabs Kakashi and then just drags him by his legsleaving his upper body on the floor after Sasuke and Sakura refuse to listen to his orders to help him carry Kakashi. Writing down their insubordination upon reaching Tazuna's house Naruto then stands up and has Blair and Yoruichi with him before he speaks with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari when dinner is being served.

"Tazuna, Where is Gato's main office. I know he'll be there and i would like to have a few words with him. As no one can tell that i'm a Konoha shinobi he'll buy that i'm merely there to speak with him about a business proposition." Naruto says As tazuna begins to give directions drawing out a map to the Tycoons main shipment office on the outskirts of wave.

Naruto thanking Tsunami for the wonderful dinner puts on his hat and has Yoruichi and Blair cling to his shoulderes as he makes his way to Gato Shipping incorporated's main HQ. Meeting with the receptionist he is pleased that Gato is still in the building having just finished work before deciding to head out and meet with one of his contracts. Waiting in the lobby he is soon paged to head to the elevator where he ascends to the top floor to meet his target.

* * *

 **(Gato's Office)**

* * *

"Ahh you must the one who wished to see me about the business proposition. Please take a seat." Gato says looking at the one infront of him who seems to look like a fairy tale wizard from stories he was read as a child.

"Thank you Gato-san. . .I actually wished to talk to you about wave and your treatment of it first before any dealings were done. Is that agreeable?" Naruto asks getting Gato to sigh before nodding.

"Of course, But if you're going to tell me it's wrong i wont hear anything of it. I'll have you escorted out and probably killed since my guards are. . .well they're idiots and can't tell when i want someone dead from someone to just let go." Gato says as Naruto just sighs.

"i merely wished to know why. Why do this to these people?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer. Afterall he's a business man first so he should know that this is stupid.

"I do it simply because i can. Money my young friend. Money is all that matters. Money makes the world go round. Money makes pains such as hunger, thirst and even normal pains go away since you can pay for medications. Money is what matters in this world. That is why i do it. The more money i have the better off i am." Gato says with sickening glee as Naruto just sighs hoping he may be able to get through to the Tycoon.

"Okay then Gato i understand where you're coming from. I too have wanted something so badly i would do anything to get it no matter what it was. I didn't have anything growing up. Nothing at all but the rags i called my clothes and the beatings i got from the village i lived in simply because the villagers felt they could do it. When i had money they were greedy and gouged me for everything i had when i had to buy the simplist of materials. It kept me down but taught me enough about greed to know where it would lead me. I once had nothing. No money, No home, No family. . . .I had nothing and was beaten, tortured, set on fire and drowned hell i was nearly raped and why? All because i stole a few slices of bread, Some deli sliced meat and a tomato. I was hungry and resorted to stealing it in my greed for what i wanted. I was 4 years old when that happened." Naruto says looking at Gato who looks at him curiously.

"I don't mean to bore you with my shitty life but it leads to this. In my greed i stole something that didn't belong to me and i was punished very severely. . .I never felt that kind of greed again. I didn't understand why greed was so bad. . .That was until a few years after the incident that occured with me. I found a book inside that book was a story called. "The Fortune of the Sierra Madre Casino". In the book i read it stated that it was a continuation of another book titled. "Fallout: War never Changes". In that book war broke out in the world against a place called America and a place named China. . . The two countries killed off each other and everyone else over greed because of a resource called Oil causing a nuclear holocaust. The world was left a barren wasteland with many people left over trying to pick up the pieces of what shattered life was lived before the Bombs dropped. The sierra madre Casino story. . . That story is of what remained of a casino 260 years after the world was burned in nuclear hellfire and the fortune within the casino's walls. A place to "Begin Again" to "Change your forutne". The story also told of treasure hidden within it's walls." Naruto speaks as he remembers the story. He sighs thinking on how important the tale is to those who so desperately seek to obtain things no matter the cost. He just looks at Gato and see's he to is interested in where this story goes.

"A man named Elijah had by accident heard a womans voice over an emergency broadcast. The Womans name was Vera Keyes. She had stated over the broadcast about the wonderful atmosphere and safety of it's walls. Boasted how it held items that were of your wildest dreams. Elijah hearing this set off to find his fortune in the long since dead city. When he arrived he foudn others who also heard of the womans promises. They to were after their own fortune. Elijah was an old man who had seen the world, Was raised by it. He knew a few things about things called Pre-War tech. And used this to his advantage. He collared the other seekers of fortune with explosives. He did this multiple times as every time one group of people he captured, Tortured and subdued to his whims in his greed eventually turned on each other in greed of their own killing each other if only to get one step closer to the treasure." Naruto spoke getting Gato to raise an eyebrow at this.

"This continued each and every time he was able to collar people. That is until he found someone special. . . .A man he was able to convince to bring more and more people to him. Eventually that man was able to get a team together who was able to start an event to open the casino's doors. Once opened he raced inside leaving the others to die. . . and die they did. The only problem was that now he was trapped in the Casino with no way to move around. No way to move about only trapped inside one room with a special machine that took a special currency. Which was abundant in the room itself. The machine gave him anything he wanted plus because of how the room and casino are so isolated and out of the way he was safe. The machine magically produced and made Food, Water, Medicine, music and entertainment. . . .But he still wanted more. So using intercomms and communication he found out that all members of the successful team had died. All but the one he had under his total control even without those Bomb collars. He had eventually found out the man grew worried his "master" was displeased with him and out of habbit continued to bring people to the Sierra Madre and collar them as instructed. But this time the person found had a special device on his arm." Naruto continued the story. Gato enraptured by this story just leans forward hoping to hear more.

"The man with the device on his arm heard the broadcast aswell but didn't go seeking a fortune. No he heard the details. . .he heard the calling. . .He heard only of one line that appealed to him. "Come to the Sierra madre Casino. Start life with a fresh slate free of your past burdens. A place to begin again." He had come not seeking fortune. But refuge. He was teamed with three others. A man just as Greedy as Elijah but who was smart enough to know not to do anything till inside the casino itself. A woman, A mute who was hunting Elijah for his past sins and the man who had since developed a double personality. The man who dragged him there and collared him." Naruto says as he pets Yoruichi and Blair with a smile.

"Elijah got smart and knew that eventually they would try and kill each other if greed took hold so he linked the bombs on there necks together so if one dies. . . everyone dies. In doing this he gained . . . cooperation. Along the way the man who only wished to start anew got to know the others back stories. What drove them, what enraptured them enough to come to this far away place. He learned their stories and in listening to their stories the others also got his. Eventually after a long hard figh with the natives of the area The new team was able to get in their possitions to trigger something grand. It was the event to open the casino. Not only were they able to start the same event that opened the casino the first time. Every last one of them were able to gain entry into the casino to seek what they wanted but when entering the casino they were trapped just as Elijah was. . .all except the man with the device on his arm. The casino when trapping everyone else in designated area's. . . Also decided he was to remain untouched as if the casino itself saw bigger things for him." Naruto spoke as he smiled. Gato was looking at the child as the story went on. He was intruiged by all of it wondering just how it ended. He goes to speak when naruto pauses only to see naruto start back up again.

"Elijah being the smart old man that he is realized how he could escape since the man was left alone. Threatining detonation of his collar if he didn't comply the traveler agreed to do as asked and was able to start the casino's main power reactors. . . bring it back to life and remind it that it had guests and a purpose to fufill. In doing so it unlocked the Doors around the casino and it gained new life. Some doors remained locked for special reasons forcing the traveler to wander from one area of the Casino to the other. All the while being told to kill his teammates who he had learned about. Rather then doing as Elijah had said to simply cause he only spoke of greed when claiming to share the treasure the vault of the casino held. Elijah had tried to manipulate him by telling him of all he learned about the casino and how the vault held riches of the world not seen for hundreds of years. How it could all be theirs. All he had to do was hunt down and kill his previous teammates who helped him get into the casino." Naruto says with a smirk. He then looks up to gato and continues.

"The traveler instead of listening to the ravings of Elijah chose instead to help the ones he could. The man with the split persona who dragged him to the casino? he was able to help him by merging the personalities and saving him from killing himself to end the pain the split personalities caused him. In doing so he cured the man of his illness and even helped him forget the evils he did in the name of his greed to please his "master. He had no choice to but to kill the second member of his team as his greed had consumed his mind and was left with no other option. He met the third and final team mate of his in a locked room for a woman. A woman named Vera Keyes who died long ago. The female team mate who used to be mute cause her throat was slit and scarred had been given a new voice by the Casino. The voice of Vera Keyes. He was able to talk her down. Talk her down and keep her from her greed of wanting the man Elijah dead cause of his past sins. While accomplishing this he learned of the secrets of the Casino and all that was held inside it." Naruto spoke as Gato smiled at the news the traveler had gotten that.

"Though the traveler? He wasn't greedy enough to look at those documents then and there simply because he just wanted to go back home. . . to his old life. He decided if Elijah wanted the vault so damned badly he'd help the bastard get his fortune. So trudging on he made his way to the vault of the Casino. He braved the dangers of radioactive gases, Poisonous clouds and even ghosts of long since since dead men that were really holograms. The destination that Elijah had wanted so badly was in the travellers hands and the traveler was trapped inside with all that wealth with all that Elijah had wanted. Once he read the files on a computer that sinclaire had typed up he learned of what will happen once a certain file is accessed. After closing the note that was labled to Vera. It deleted itself from the computer. In it's place? The file the traveler was told not to access. He turned off the main terminal and a screen showed up It was Elijah claiming that now that the vault was open he didn't need the traveler. The traveler how ever was better with words and spoke of how he hadn't really opened the vault that there was a second vault inside the other with even more riches mentioned in a note on the computer terminal." Naruto say's surprising Gato who is on the edge of his seat.

"He tricked the old man saying he needed access to that file and he couldn't get at it and since Elijah was able to work with pre-war tech like that computer that only he could get the vault to open fully. He also "warned" Elijah of the security and that since he was "dead anyway" would take out the security as a distraction leaving Elijah alone with the vault. Elijah blinded by greed accepted and when he got down to the vault he saw the Traveler was "dead" The man was soaked in blood and laying motionless outside the vault door. The vault door wide open. Elijah smirked and thought he had won . . .without thinking he walked inside the vault and accessed the file on that computer that told of how to open the secret vault inside the first. When he accessed the "locked" file that immediately locked the vault in place. The door shut behind him locking him inside the vault from the otherside where the traveler was. The door however had been tampered with. The traveler who was actually alive and well and had modified the vault door's locking mechinism. Once locked that door would never open again. So the traveler once it was done played dead and had snuck passed Elijah when he walked into the vault and traped himself. Elijah got what he wanted. He was in the vault. All the money, technology, and fortune he could ever want, have or need was now at his fingertips . . . but he had nothing to spend it on, Nothing to use it for, Wasn't able to go anywhere and soon died a lonely death in a room filled with the things he sought so hard to get to." Naruto says as he stops speaking. Gato looking at the child just looks around before opening his mouth.

"What happened to the traveler?" Gato asks a bit excited ot hear how the story ends.

"The traveler was able to walk away from the sierra madre with the documents telling of why the casino was built in the first place. The casino was built by a man named Fredrick Sinclaire and he didn't build the casino as a place to give himself more riches as he was already loaded with more money then even a king. Nor did he build it as a way to get others to make fortunes of there own. He sold his casino that way simply to populate the villa and Casino grounds but really the entirety of the Sierra madre was a shelter. A shelter of protection for the woman he loved. A performer. . . vera Keyes. He built the Sierra madre for her. Spent MILLIONS of dollars on this project and billions on construction for it. Payed a kings fortune for the vending machines and "hologram" security. He turned that place into a fortress all to protect and care for Vera. . . the woman he loved. You see Fredrick Sinclaire believed one could Begin again and change your fortune everyday. He believed that wealth was more then what was in your hands and what was valued by money. Money to him was just paper. Paper that promised backing. Thats all it was to him. To him real wealth came from Love, Family, people to care for. If you had those things the Sierra madre wouldn't give you anything more then you already have. Outside those walls in the world out where the traveler was from that is his chance to begin again. Hoping to find his fortune by way of a new life. . . The traveller found that his life . . . His chances for love and friendship were the things he truly needed to start again. I hope this story gets to you Gato. . . please think it over. Think over what greed can do and what a lack of it may provide for you. Untill then my business venture will be closed off to you. . . Good bye Gato i hope you make the right choice." Naruto says as he leaves the mans office and heads towards wave with Blair and Yoruichi in tow leaving Gato to mull over the story that was just relayed to him.

Naruto returns to Tazuna's house and immediately goes to sleep hoping that the story he told would be enough to convince Gato of what was important. Greed was all well and good in doses but to much will lead to death. Yoruichi and Blair both snuggle up to Naruto in cat forms laying on his chest as they all dream a simple event. Each one different and yet the same.

 **(Morning 7 Am.)**

Naruto wakes up and rubs his head confused as to where he is until he feels a massive weight on his chest. Looking down he sees Blair and Yoruichi are both in human form, Naked and snuggled so tightly into him it's a bit hard for him to breath. He smiles and leans in kissing Yoruichi on the lips tenderly sliding his tongue into her mouth getting a response from her as she returns the favor with just as much vigor as he does before waking up.

"Mmm what a way to start the day. Hi sweety. . . how'd you sleep?" Yoruichi asks him getting a chuckle.

"I slept fine. I just need help getting blair off me so we can head down for the breakfast and talk with Kakashi about what's going on." Naruto says as he looks at his beautiful chocolate skinned mother.

"Mmm well that would be nice but i also want to know why you told him about that Fallout game franchise you played in Karakura town but instead told him it was a book. I also want to know what business proposition you could offer him to take control of for you to handle." Yoruichi asks pressing her chin into his chest as she snuggles up.

"Well i have a few things i wanted him to manage since i would need someone with his expertise. His greed has just gotten to the point that he has no filter. I told him the story of the Dead Money DLC from fallout New vegas because it was what most fit him. That Elijah guy was way to greedy for his own good. And it ended up with him dying in the vault alone and affraid. I could use Gato and his greedy heart for good if i point it in the right direction. Say. . . at Kizashi Haruno the merchant head and council member who is responsible for charging all shinobi 25% more then what the item should cost and charging me 1000% more then everyone else." Naruto says with a smirk knowing that Konoha has far more money for Gato to steal then wave. Plus with Gato gouging Konoha of all the money stolen from him Gato could do some real good and setting up other industries besides shipping exports.

"My my my, It seems Little Naru-kun has an I of 12 on a 10 point special scale." Yoruichi says as she kisses Naruto's lips again giggling at the thought. She wakes blair up and all three soon head down to meet Tazuna and Tsunami who are eating breakfast. He enjoys a small chat with them before leaving out to train with his so called "Team". Naruto does this same routine everyday for about a week when Tsunami and Tazuna ask about his plans for Gato. Naruto then tells them of how it will be if things turn out the way they need to. Tsunami remembers it's time to buy the groceries and do some shopping for household things only to have Naruto offer to help her with Yoruichi and Blair staying behind to watch Tazuna. Tazuna a little skeptical at first calms down when remembers how the two cats Man handled those rouge Kiri nin and just accepts thier protection.

While walking out in the Village Naruto and Tsunami continue from shop to shop seeing the devistation Gato's greed is causing and Naruto sighs knowing that if Gato doesn't change his ways He will have to kill him. Walking into a bar Naruto is confused until he remembers Tazuna's drinking and just chuckles as they walk in to speak with a bartender.

Naruto how ever is distracted by what he sees upon entering the Bar. There at the counter drinking a rather large glass of Sake is A pale skinned goddess. Her skin is stark white seeming to glow like snow due to the lights in the bar. Her eyes were the deepest shade of amber he has ever known and her eyes showed and conveyed many emotions all at once. The most important was determination. A mission perhaps. But what caught his eyes the most was the womans blood red spiked long hair that reached to her ass. The hair on her was like that of red threads of fate leading him to the fire that was to be this womans presence. Patting Tsunami's back he tells her to take her time here and walks up to the red head getting Tsunami to giggle at this wondering just what he's going to do.

Naruto taking his chance sits down next to the red headed woman and orders an absynthe. When the barkeep looks at him confused Naruto just stares a bit confused himself. He shakes it from his head and asks for whiskey on the rocks. The bartender again just stares confused. Naruto looks at him a bit curious. Then asks for a sex on the beach. He gets a raised eyebrow and a nervous man looking both ways before Naruto explains it's the name of a mixed drink. The bartender then sighs.

"Listen man. We have Sake. . . thats it." The bartender says hoping not to be embarrassed again by something with a name like sex on the beach.

"You're gonna tell me that you don't have any Whiskey? No moonshine? No Vodka? No Brandy, Tequilla or Rum?" Naruto says to the bartender who just shrugs his shoulders wondering where all these drinks could come from making the red head beside him look in his direction with interest at the drinks he's named.

"I'm sorry sir but Sake's the only thing i have." The bartender says with sad look.

"You're gonna stand there OWNING A BAR and tell me that you can't make me any Earthquakes? No Fuzzy Navels?No green russians, No hangman's Bloods? blue Blazers? french connections? Duck farts? Screaming Orgasms? Stingers? Slippery nipples? Maritini's, With or without the Olive or one single little blowjob?" Naruto says getting the bartender to look at the kid like he was insane as the red head next to him just bursts out laughing at this act infront of her. The bartender quickly asks what's in all those concoctions getting naruto to sigh and bring up a piece of paper showing ingredients and hands it to the bar owner before saying.

"I make EVERYTHING on that list and more and i'm hopefully about to go into business. You can expect the first shipment from me in a month. I expect payment . . . when i send a letter in a few months when you're towns back on it's feet." Naruto says to the barkeep only to have him nod some and scratch his head at the names and ingredients the drinks take. Naruto hearing the read head beside him laugh just brings him to smile at how angellic it sounds.

"I see you enjoyed that little display. . . .My names Naruto. Whats yours?" Naruto asks getting the red heads eyes to widen slightly before she smiles.

"I'm Tayuya. . .Tayuya Uzumaki. SO . . . orochimaru's information was legit. Looks like i wont have to kill him after all. " Tayuya says shocking naruto who hears her last name.

"U-Uzumaki?" Naruto asks getting Tayuya to nod her head.

"Yup i'm uzumaki alright. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki before she died fighting the nine tailed fox. I lost her and my little brother that day. . . or so i thought. I had a hunch she might be alive and i knew my brother was alive as i was given irrefutable proof of that. Now i see that the Information i got before coming here was Legit." Tayuya looks to naruto with a smile seeing his get up.

"How are you doing Otouto?" Tayuya asks getting Naruto to look at her in shock.

"O-Onee-chan?" Naruto asks a bit confused thinking he was only related to Ino.

"Yeah it's me. I was told you were dead the day the Kyuubi attacked and having just lost Kaa-san . . . i believed them. I knew i should have looked first but i was 12 and emotional at the time. I got word that one "Naruto Uzumaki" had been seen in wave wearing a strange get up and i had to find out if it was true. I was just about to leave the bar and go looking when you showed up. So . . . .Where'd you dissapear to for 7 years?" Tayuya asks getting Naruto to look at her with a deep red blush on his face as he can't believe he thought of his sister like he was so earlier. Although he still can't stop himself from thinking that even now.

"I was away. . . .Something happened to me and Jiji thought it was best to send me away in the care of two women he trusted. I've never been better since that day. . . .Y-You were lied to about me being alive?" Naruto asks getting an od from the red head.

"Yup. . . .Told by some old ass man calling himself Danzo that Kaa-san took a Kyuubi Talon through her chest when she shielded you from it but that the Talon was long enough to pierce and kill the both of you. In my weak and emotional state i had believed it." Tayuya says grabbing hold of Naruto's face before gently rubbing his whisker marks.

Naruto taken by surprise immediately begins purring as his eyes close and the tip of his tongue sticks out of his mouth and his lips form that of a content smile making him look like a blonde haired Fox pup. A kit . . .fitting seeing as he is a child.

"It is you . . . it's not just an illusion. . . .Huh I'll have to thank Orochimaru for this information. I'm sorry Naruto. . . I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you as an older sister should. I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness when i was younger. So, shall we head to where you're staying?" Tayuya asks as Naruto is about to answer Blair comes racing into the bar with Inari in her hands handing him to Tsunami.

"Naruto-kun hurry to the bridge. Zabuza attacked and he's got help this time. Yoruichi is keeping his help occupied while Protecitng the Emo but he's making it difficult. I'll stay here and watch Tsunami and Inari please just stop Zabuza." Blair asks actually worried for Yoruichi. While able to handle the apprentice easy normally she has to hold back and not hurt the Emo with her spiritual pressure while also protecting him and using flash step constantly. It could drain her quickly and leave her open for attacks from Zabuza.

Naruto understanding immediately growls and gets a feral like appearance as if the kyuubi itself was in his place, Naruto ignores everyone and bursts through the wall of the bar not caring about damages only racing to the bridge at the other side of town. Unkown to him Tayuya is following suit bringing up her own sword.

"I won't let you fight alone Naru-kun. Not now. . . not ever again." Tayuya says as she races forward matching Naruto's speed.

* * *

 **(Bridge incident with Tazuna and his workers.)**

* * *

"Tazuna status report." Naruto speaks getting Tazuna to point to the Ice dome.

"You're cats turned into really sexy woman, One tanned and hot and the other one is a chocolate skinned goddess one went to get you and one ran inside that dome to help save the emo. . . Looks like she's having trouble cause Emo wants to get hit." Tazuna says as Naruto just nods.

"Tayuya please stay with Tazuna and protect him. Tazuna . . . .use Sakura as a human shield. She may be a ninja but she's weak and a coward and would likely duck or run to save her own life rather then protect you." Naruto says getting Tayuya to nod and jab a senbon in Sakura's neck forcing her to contort into weird possition and remain motionless as naruto races off towards the dome.

"Why'd you do that to the pinkette?" Tazuna asks holding Sakura infront of him.

"Because now she wont struggle if something flies at her making her a better shield." Tayuya says evilly as she smirks at Sakura the same way Naruto does making Sakura fear for her life again.

Naruto Comes upon a scene he just can't help but laugh at. Yoruichi is curently dancing around the dome dodging any and all senbon thrown at her while pushing and kicking the uchiha to ensure he isn't hit but the stubborn dumbass is just continueously jumping back into the dome claiming he needs to fight. Naruto having seen enough of this just sighs and leaps through the dome and flash steps infront of sasuke only to not stop and roundhouse kick sasuke square in the head launching him through one of the ice mirrors into the bridge next to Tayuya leaving him unconscious.

Naruto then takes this chance to leap into the air landing on one of the tall supports for the bridge before he puts his hands into a triangle formation. Calming his mind naruto then sighs and has his hands turn into a ful circle where a purple ball of swirling energy forms. He growls as he feels the Kyuubi's power flooding his systems to make this spell. A spell of Yokai rather then his own magic.

The feral demonic like energy permiates the air and sends everyone in the vicinity to their knees as the ball soon gets bigger and bigger making naruto lift his hands above his head when the ball soon is bigger then even a house. The voilent swirling ball of energy looking like a raging storm has naruto Cackling like a madman as he just readies his attack. Yoruichi knowing this attack just smirks and decides to leave things to Naruto and flash steps towards the Redhead that showed up with Naruto.

"Surrender Zabuza, You and your ice user have no chance. This is my most powerful spell. A spell i used to OBLITERATE and entire city in one second flat. Surrender and drop your weapons and dome or you and your master die when i turn this place into a barren wasteland. . . .so essentially the same only on FIRE!"Naruto says getting Haku and Zabuza to scoff as they hear this.

"Yeah right you wont do it cause your team mates are here. You konoha nin wont risk the lives of your comrades." Zabuza says only to hear Naruto once again cackle like a madman.

"Bigger" Naruto says getting the ball to grow again. "Bigger" Naruto says Again making the ball grow once more. **"BIGGER!"** Naruto says making the ball of voilent purple swirling energy grow to the size of a major city block. "PERFECT!" he says as he looks towards Zabuza.

"Perhaps you don't know who i am Zabuza. Please Allow me to enlighten you. My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! And i will kill you, Kakashi, the emo, your apprentice and level this entire country if it suits my interests. I will at the drop of a hat let my attack go and kill EVERYONE HERE!." Naruto says as Zabuza just looks at him worried having heard the name immediately drops Kubikiribocho.

"HAKU END YOUR ATTACK NOW AND SURRENDER WE'RE NO MATCH FOR AN UZUMAKI AND HE MEANS BUSINESS!" Zabuza says getting his son Haku to immediately drop his attack and rush towards Zabuza's side. Naruto seeing this gets upset that he can't use his massive death ball on anything.

"Oh fine you big cry babies you can live another few years. . . . Now what am i going to do with this?" Naruto looks up at his spell and hears someone screaming.

"HELP ME PLEASE OH DEAR GOD STOP THEM THEY WANT TO KILL ME!" Gato screams running into view as an entire army of Bandits and thugs are chasing the short little man.

"Well looks like i don't have to waste this after all. Zabuza grab Gato and take him to Tazuna. He's no longer a threat i'll deal with the pions **. _"_ _ODAMA-BIJUUDAMA_ "** Naruto says as Zabuza grabs Gato and is about to take him away to Tazuna only to turn around and see Naruto throw his hands down sending the ball of energy at the army of thugs.

What happens next not only shocks everyone present but yoruichi. Though devistating the attack is a gorgeous show to watch as the purple ball of energy decends upon the army of bandits. Most turn around and run but others don't care and charge forward. Non survive however as the attack kills them all by exploding like a massive bomb that blows everyone that was on the bridge near it's edge where the thugs were away or vaporizes them and a large chunk of forest behind the road. The attacks massive firball blotting out the twilight of sunset with fire and destruction as Naruto begins laughing maniacly at his actions. Tayuya looks at her younger brother in bot hLove, Respect and lust as he just ended a fight how any true blodded uzumaki would.

Yoruichi just stares at the destruction Naruto has caused and sighs knowing that he's taken far too much evil and hatred from Kyuubi to ever be the same. Even being far more evil then previous Uzumaki's, he was still her little Naruto. Her souchi. She runs up and hugs him gently getting him to smile and hug her back. Tauzna and the others are blown away at the display of lights that Naruto's spell just caused oohing and Ahhing as chunks of flesh soon are fired into the air with a whistle before they explode and burst in a firework like display in the soon darkening sky. Tayuya looks at this and smirks happy that he carries the Uzumaki name with just as much ferver as she does. This makes Tayuya lick her licks as she shudders in pleasure.

"Mmm god damn i have to make him mine. Brother or not that was fucking sexy." Tayuya says shocking Tazuna as Gato is brought before them and Naruto. Gato explains he thought about the story naruto told him and doesn't want to end up Like Elijah . . . he wants to try and end up like the traveler but when trying to explain things to his thugs they turned on him and were going to have him open the vault and rob him before killing him. Naruto smiles, leaning down and picking up Gato Naruto wrap an around him and begins walking towards Tazuna's house explaining his business venture and idea.

Days go by and the bridge is soon finished. Parties were had, Forgiveness while a long ways off was not to hard to obtain after Gato proving he wanted to truly "Begin again" gives Wave back nearly 80% of it's money while keeping the rest. Hey he was still greedy. Just wanted to keep himself level. After one last celebration seeing team seven, Blair, Yoruichi and Tayuya off The citizens of wave all begin murmuring about what to name the bridge.

"How about the super Tazuna Bridge?" Tazuna says with a happy smile on his drunken face having drunken quite a few Green Russians made by Naruto before his departure.

"Tou-san that is the dumbest name ever." Ttsunami says with a scowl as inari has a very naruto like smirk on his face making Tazuna freak out a bit.

"I say we name it the great Naruto bridge. After the child who spread hope, Joy and Strength to the village with his actions while also changing the heart of a tyrant." Tsunami says getting the town to murmur once more before they givea resounding cheer of acceptance. In the background of the crowd a red headed woman with long ass length straight hair looks on at the blonde and red head of the group happy she got to see them. She curses herself that she couldn't reveal herself to them just yet. But knowing she is alive will have to be enough.

It has to be enough. Atleast until she takes care of a few loose ends. Can't have some upitty little group of idiots and an army of dumbasses ruining her plans just yet. With one last glance at the Konoha Nin She vanishes just as quickly as she arrived happy she was able to bring her two children together. For now that was enough of a victory to satisfy her.

 **(Konohagakure Gates.)**

Naruto and his entire group make it to konoha rather quickly compared to when they left. As naruto carried Gato the whole way there. Coming upon the entrance They're stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo who have them sign in while explaining about uproars and rumors and echanging small talk. Gato is soon given a map to his new business building and is told he can start when ever he likes on what ever option he wants but must wait till one item department is in the black before moving on. Gato ignores Naruto already explaining how he will deal with it making Naruto smile knowing he made the right choice. Soon it is only Naruto and Tayuya at the front gates who have to sign in.

"You know Naruto it's been no fun in the village with you gone. Your pranks are what keep Guard duty fun. Why can't you prank someone for old times sake huh?" Kotetsu says getting Naruto to sigh.

"I'm sorry guys i can't. That life is behind me. I will prank people but it wont ever be on the grand scale i used to do them. At least . . .not till i'm better secured in the village "tebanne" Naruto says holding his hands over his mouth hoping Tayuya didn't hear it. Tayuya how ever did and just smiles at her brother kissing his head.

"Mom used to say that too. . . you have her tic." Tayuya says as Naruto blushes from the kiss his sister gives him. The days he spent with her at Tazuna's were in his opinion the best in his life. Real family, Living with her and talking with her, Joking with her and training with her. It was bliss to the blonde and he hated that since he's now back in Konoha he can no longer be himself like he wants to. Instead he must be his mask. The cruel hardass who's no fun.

Before naruto can talk A cat masked Anbu drops inbetween Kotetsu and Izumo and speaks.

"Naruto Uzumaki . . . . Tayuya Uzumaki. . . You two are to report to the council chambers at once for a meeting. I'll escort you." The cat masked Anbu says getting Both uzumaki to sigh and nod as they follow Neko to their destination as she explains why they are being called.

"Man . . .this sucks. I liked Naruto back when he was care free and happy. . . .I wish that day never happened who knows what fun we could have had hanging out with him. Or how much we could have tought him in the Shinobi arts." Kotetsu says sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah i know what you mean dude. I miss the pranks he used to pull on people that made it so we chased him down. Best damn endurance and stamina training anyone could ask for. Not to mention the little ball of energy was always so happy and care free. . . He really doesn't deserve any of the shit he gets." Izumo says sad that Naruto gave up his pranking ways. After a moment of Silence his friend breaks it with one simple question.

"He ultra super glue'd us to our seats didn't he?" Kotestsu says with a stern look on his face.

"Oh yeah. No doubt" Izumo says with downcast head making both Chunin sigh with both slight anger and yet also stern happiness.

"Can't give it all up, He is the prankster king for a reason." Izumo says as Kotetsu nods while they both laugh at their own misfortune happy that Naruto although changed, Is still somewhat the same deep down inside.

* * *

 **(Council chambers 9PM)**

* * *

Tayuya and Naruto are currently sitting down at a table infront of an elevated half Circle pedistal. The pedistal stretching the entire half circle has many different chairs sitting behind it Tayuya knew that this would happen the moment she stepped foot inside Konoha but was prepared for it. Naruto having had Blair and Yoruichi stay home to watch over the house and clean. He was a little nervous as he was afraid something would seperate him from his newly found sister. Tayuya reaches over and rubs her brothers back soothingly only to smile some and pat his head.

"Hey bro you okay?" Tayuya asks a little concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine just worried what they will try and do. I don't want to lose you sis. They'll try and trump up charges or force things on me or you in an attempt to get at me." Naruto says voicing his worry to his older sister who just looks around the council room only sensing the Anbu in the roof who are watching the room as per their job. She smiles some before leaning into her little brothers personal space and surprising him with a very soft and quick kiss to his lips.

Naruto taken back by the action just freezes up and accepts the kiss as Tayuya holds it for a few seconds before ending it and rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about that bro i have a plan for that. They'll never seperate us and they sure as hell wont try anything against me to hurt you. After all Kaa-san taught me everything she knew before she "died". Including the uzumaki's most powerful seals. If konoha wants them They'll think twice about hurting my Otouto." Tayuya says confidently getting Naruto to blush and smile some at his sister before nodding at her.

"H-Hai Nee-chan" Naruto says with a happy smile as the council doors open once more showing the civilian council members and the elders walking in and taking there usual seats.

"This council meeting is hereby called to order." Says one rather old Woman who looks upon Naruto and Tayuya with indiference.

"What do you mean? Only the hokage or clan heads can Call this type of meeting into order. And i'm not doing anything or answering anything till they arrive. So where are they?" Tayuya says rather angry at the glaring civilians who aim their hatred towards Naruto.

"They were not informed of this meeting as it only has to do with the Villages civilian population and budget." The old man next to the older woman says looking upon Tayuya with a smirk.

"Nu-uh fuck that shit asshat. I'm not doing anything till the clan heads and Hokage get here. Until then fuck the lot of you. Me and my Otouto are leaving." Tayuya says getting up from her seat with Naruto as they both walk towards the Door only to get stopped by the older female sitting by the old man.

"Wait what type of meeting do you think this is?" The old woman asks curious.

"I was told this was a meeting on the punishment for my Otouto Naruto as well as the swearing in of Myself as Uzumaki Clan head. Since neither the Clan heads nor The hokage are present this meeting is a farce and as such I'm leaving. Next time you try something like this shit i'll kill all you dirt old mother fuckers." Tayuya says grabbing hold of the Kusinagi at her hip.

"Wait i was only informed of this being a meeting to determine how much of the Uzumaki Budget will be refunded into the clan accounts. ANBU." A man with Bandages on his eye says getting an Anbu with a cat mask to appear before him.

"Yes Danzo-san?" The Anbu asks a bit confused.

"Please retrieve the Hokage and the clan heads. I was . . . .Missinformed about what kind of Meeting this was. I may not like Hiruzen or his descisions concerning our villages Weapon but the law is the law." Danzo says getting Tayuya to growl at the old man when he refers to her brother as a weapon. After a moment in time the doors burst open having been punched off there hinges. The hokage takes his seat between Naruto and Tayuya with a look of true wrath and disgust on his face.

"Why is it i was not informed of a council meeting going on?" Hiruzen asks rather pissed off.

"It was not any of your business Hokage-Sama it only pertains to matters of the Civilian populace. So we saw no need to inform you of it's happening." A rather fat assed Civilian pants out inbetween hardened Breaths.

"I am the leader to this Village. My word is LAW. I don't care if it's a meeting to discuss how to reform the entire civilian population into Homosexuals so you can finally have sex Akashi-san. I am to be informed of any and ALL Meetings about the village." Hiruzen says with Venom as Tayuya smirks at the fatass.

"Now shall we get this meeting started?" Hiruzen states as the Entire Shinobi council shows up and takes there usual seats getting the Civilians to start sweating.

"This Meeting is hereby called to order. We are here to discuss how much Money is to be Refunded into the Uzumaki Clan accounts from the village Treasurey, The appointment of the Uzumaki Clan head aswell as discussing how we should go about punishing Naruto Uzumaki for his blatant reckless Disregard for his fellow Ninja." Danzo shimura states looking upon the two Uzumaki with a cynical and calculative eye.

"All the money will be refunded into the Uzumaki Accounts. Every last little ryo. If you wont comply i'll send a letter to the Fire Daimyo with information on what has happened to and is still happening to his families cloest friends bank account. Which is supposed to only be under HIS DIRECT JURISTICTION." Tayuya yells at the civilians who have pilfered every last dime from her and her brother.

"But if we pay that much the village will go bankrupt!" Akashi yells slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Tell someone who gives a flying fuck. You fatass cock suckers have stolen every last penny from my mothers account and left the Uzumaki Destitute. I have the letter ready and sealed away. All it takes is one little handsign and BOOM! It's **_Hiraishin'd_** To the Daimyo's PERSONAL BED CHAMBERS for him to read. And how do you think he's going to react knowing that his families closest friends were murdered by the actions of the civilian council conspiring against them. How their only two remaining children were then lied to while one was constantly tortured, beaten, neglected and nearly raped." Tayuya says with a very angry expression having her hair start to lift into the air and form 9 blood red tails that seem to sway in the air.

"You Civilians forget your place beneath the powerful Uzumaki clan. If it wasn't for us This shitty village wouldn't even exist. You are to pay every last cent back to me and my brother WITH INTEREST. I don't care if you have to sell the fillings in your teeth. You will pay one way or another. As for clan head status Considering I'm the only FULL BLOODED Uzumaki in eistance as of today. I claim my right as Eldest sibling to be clan head to the Uzumaki." Tayuya says looking towards the Shinobi council.

"Agreed. Tayuya as the older sibling has first rights to be clan head where as in her place Naruto will take over in the event she is unable to see to her duties." Hiruzen says as The other clan heads nod in agreement and voice their Approval of the outcome.

"Now onto the charges brought forth onto Naruto. They are all hereby Denied. Naruto was in full controll of himself and only retalliated against Sasuke in Self defense as well as in defense of his older sister Tayuya. Sasuke Attacked her outright due to the fact she stopped him from getting himself killed by an attack from the Ice user Haku Momochi. He was well within his rights and will face no punishment. Sasuke however will be put on Probation Untill a mental health check can be performed on him by a Yamanaka of MY CHOOSING while i alone am present. Is that clear?" Hiruzen says telling the civilians the story Yoruichi wanted him to tell. He also did it as he was not wanting to take any more of the councils shit. When no one speaks out against him other then seeing Danzo narrow his eyes and growl at The Hokage. Hiruzen smiles and heads towards the table.

"Now are there any other topics of discussion we are to discuss before i end this farce of a meeting?" Hiruzen asks getting Danzo to raise his hands.

"Yes i propose that Naruto be placed under my care and training to better under- **DENIED"** Danzo speaks only to get interrupted by Hiruzen.

"Naruto will not be put under your so called training Danzo. I'm not letting you turn Naruto into the Village Weapon. He is a HUMAN Child. As such will be raised and trained as such. His current skill sets are all classified as CLAN ONLY techni ques and they will under no circumstances be supplied to the village. Clan techniques are a secret after all." Hiruzen says getting Danzo to growl before looking towards Tayuya whos smirking just like Kushina used to to in her rather evil and manic manner. Danzo tries to subtly put her under a genjutsu only to have her eyes widen and her clear her throat.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama but would you please ask that bandaged mummy cock suck to stop trying to put me under a genjutsu?" Tayuya says looking towards him.

"What are you talking about? Chakra is sealed off from this room with seals. He shouldn't be able to use any chakra to put anyone under a genjutsu." Hiruzen says looking towards Danzo who is a bit taken back he was found out.

"I'm a genjutsu Mistress of the highest order able to craft true illusions with my Yin-Yang release. I can tell when some dried up, old as dirt fuckwit is trying to put me under. Fuck head there is focusing all his usable chakra to his right eye . . . . funny how it's bandaged. I'll let it slide this time so you don't have to reprimand him But if he tries it again. He'll loose his head." Tayuya states rather heatedly as she places down the Kusinagi on the table infront of herself showing she means business.

"Very well anything else?" Hiruzen says as the Civilian council holds up there hands.

"Yes, we are to discuss the CRA and how it effects the new Uzumaki Clan head. She must take multiple partners to sire children to boost her clans numbers. Same with her little demon." Says Akashi licking his lips looking at Tayuya with a look of lust.

"Oh you wanna pull that game fatty? Well why don't you jog my memory of the rules of said act. Oh you know what jog is right? It's what you do when the Ice cream Vendor is Pulling out" Tayuya says to the fatass getting angry.

"You listen here you little bitch." Kizashi Haruno speaks only to get hit with KI shutting him up.

"No you all listen to me. Only the HOKAGE and CLAN COUNCIL can order me into anything of such a nature. And as none of you lazy cock sucking whores are in either possition. I don't have to listen to a fucking word you assholes say. I'm not joining into any CRA anyway as i'm already engadged." Tayuya says vehemently shocking everyone present even Naruto.

"You're already engadged?" Kizashi says surprised as he growls at not being able to use his influence to force her to marry him.

"Yes i am. I'm engadged to the sweetest most caring Man in the entire elemental nations. Hell he's actually a Konoha Native." Tayuya says getting everyones Jaw to drop as they look at her.

"Who pray tell is this Casanova?" Akashi asks hoping to worm his way to finding said Man and killing him secretly so she will be forced into the CRA.

"Oh you all know him quite well really. Would you all like to meet him?" Tayuya says with an actual happy and loving voice.

"Of course Tayuya, Who is it that you are engadged to? We need to meet him in order to make it all official." Hiruzen says a bit surprised Tayuya already had a fiance in the village.

"Okay well fine i'll show you all my fiance." Tayuya says as she stands up shrugging her shoulders. Walking over to Naruto who's currently sporting a face of confusion and heartache before he feels Tayuya grab hold of his Robes and Shihaksho. Looking at his sister he's surprised to feel her kiss his lips rather deeply only to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into herself deepening the kiss while making soft moaning noises.

Naruto surprised by the kiss he received just closes his eyes and melts into his sisters embrace as she makes the kiss far more intimate by shoving her tongue inside his mouth and licking around every last inch of the inside making sure to explore every nook and cranney of his mouth before pulling back. Her very thick and long tongue soaked with their combined saliva. The thick ropes bond both mouths together as she then licks up the ropes and her own lips before smirking at the council.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my precious husband to be. And as such I'm not obligated to join into any CRA related activities up to and including Marriage to multiple partners, Birthing out atleast 10 children and so on. However as a male Heir Naruto is still under the fact that one of us must by law of the Diamyo Be in the CRA. As such Naruto Uzumaki shall take on that roll. That is my descision as Uzumaki Clan head. Any of you cum guzzlers have a problem with that?" Tayuya says rather angirly shocking the entire council and Hiruzen. Naruto still reeling from shock at what his older sister did just stares at her with surprise and happiness.

"No objections? Good. . .You will Pay what you owe. You shrivled old Dickless whores. Otherwise there will be trouble. Oh and if you're thinking of getting even with us. . . well just remember that we are Uzumaki. Come on sweetheart. We have a home to fix up and move into." Tayuya says to Naruto who just nods some still shocked. He grabs hold of his older sisters hand and walks out of the council chambers without another word. Hiruzen just sighs and chuckles internally at the hell Tayuya just caused before ending the meeting right then. He leaves the council room along with the clan heads who just poke fun and laugh at the civilians for how they were schooled so hard by Tayuya.

The sibling couple are currently enjoying a nice soak in the hotsprings together spending most of the time glued to each others mouths in a very heated Make out session. The hot springs is the public area near the hokage tower where most of the other Female Kunoichi are all looking on at Tayuya in jealousy and envy at how she has such a loving and attentive lover. Soon the red headed woman stops her deep frenching of Naruto only to pull back and end the kiss entirely before dunking both her and Naruto's heads underwater. They lean into one another unaware of all the civilian women in the Hot spring watching them for what they were just doing.

"So . . .How'd you enjoy that little display Otouto?" Tayuya says shocking most of the occupants of the hot spring making many of the civilians pale but the majority of them all blush at the proclimation of an older sister being that intimate with her younger brother.

"It was awesome Nee-chan. I didn't know you could get them to conceide like that. I mean i thought i was a gonner since only the Civilians showed up." Naruto says getting her to nod her head.

"Yeah i know cause you weren't told the laws to keep you stupid and submissive. You don't have to answer ANY council sommons no matter who sends it from the council. The only person that can make you go is the Hokage. And since he wasn't present or even knew about it. We had the right to ignore those limp dicked idiots." Tayuya says as she pours water over her face letting it soak her hair. The hot springs open air springs being part of the bathouse Tayuya just hands Naruto a small bottle of liquid.

"Get to washing my hair kay Otouto?" Tayuya asks getting Naruto to nod some and get out of the water. He sets himself down right behind Tayuya and lays her hair out on his lap. Lathering up his hands in the shampoo he begins working on washing his sisters long and luscious red spiked hair. As Naruto is doing this 4 Women swim up to her to ask a few questions.

"Hey mind if we sit with you two? Everyone else in this hot spring is being a bunch of bitches and talking about some people behind there backs." A purple haired Kunoichi speaks ignoring the huffs and scoffs that are directed her way.

"Sure no skin off my tits shithead." Tayuya says getting Anko to sweatdrop but she takes her spot next to Tayuya.

"What are you two talking about? What council meeting did you go to?" A red eyed woman with rather long black hair asks only to get answered by another purple haired woman.

"The council meeting that just ended not to long ago where these two were the Topic of discussion. Namely the money owed to them from the village and Naruto-san's punishment for how he knocked the Uchiha around like a ragdoll after he nearly got everyone on his team killed due to his greed and stupidity." The purple haired woman says getting Tayuya to raise an Eyebrow at her. Tayuya smirks a bit and goes to call out the ANBU but before she could she lets out a surprise moan as Naruto's hands work their magic on her scalp and hair getting her usually untamed locks to straighten out and lay flat. The moan bringing the woman with the red marks on her cheeks to smirk and laugh.

"Wow you're really enjoying what your making Naruto do aren't you lady?" The woman asks getting Tayuya to only growl at her as she's far to relaxed like this to really get angry.

"Whats it to you Bitch?" Tayuya asks getting the woman to laugh before answering.

"It's just Naruto seemed like the kind of kid no one would be able to tame yet Here you are with him docile as a kitten and pampering you like a princess." the woman says with a chuckle only to get Naruto to glare at her a bit shocking Her. The woman nervously chuckles before Naruto feels a soft hand on his cheek. Looking down he sees Tayuya smiling up at him and she rubs his whiskered cheek softly getting him to purr like a kitten.

"Why wouldn't he treat his older sister like a princess when i am one?" Tayuya says getting 3 of the four women to look at her shocked.

"You're his older sister?" The woman with red eyes asks a bit shocked.

"Yup, By blood this little blonde haired runt is my younger brother." Tayuya says getting Naruto to smile some and chuckle as he shakes his head free of Tayuya's hand getting him to stop the purring.

"But . . .why are you like this with your brother?" The woman with red marks on her cheeks asks.

"I was lied to and told He died when he was born so i couldn't take him away from Konoha and raise him. I spent 12 year with out my little brother in my life so we're going to spend as much time together as possible and be as close as possible till late june next year." Tayuya says getting the girls to look at her confused.

"She's talking about the day me and her get married if you were wondering." Naruto says as he finshes lathering his sisters hair in the expensive shampoo. Tayuya dunks her head underwater and gets clean. The hair pulling away from Naruto's lap and revealing him to the other four women in the small secluded spring He and Tayuya were in. The four woman all gasp and stare in wonder at Naruto before each of their faces go red.

Infront of all of them Naruto's cock is fully erect and throbbing rather hard. His length easily nearing 6 inches long while being as thick as a screw driver handle. At the age he currently is it's a damn good step up from what most men have. Thinking on it they all wonder just how big he'll get when he's older.

Tayuya surfaces from under the water and once again sits down before pulling naruto into the spring and wrapping her arms around her much smaller little brother. She has Naruto sit in her lap as she begins washing his hair with the same shampoo getting the other four to ask.

"You're marrying Naruto?" The purple haired one with pupilless eyes asks.

"Yes i am. As Uzumaki clan head it's my duty to see to it that as the older sibling and heir to the Uzumaki clan that our clan has the strongest and purest blood possible. While Naruto currently isn't 100% uzumaki he soon will be when we're back from our vacation to our homeland Uzushio. Oh yeah who are you four anyway?" Tayuya asks as She works on Naruto scalp once again drawing out cute purrs of pleasure from Naruto.

"I'm Anko Mitirashi." The purple haired one with pupilless eyes says licking her lips with a freakishly long tongue.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi." States the black haired woman with the wine red eyes.

"I'm Hana Inazuka." The woman with Red fang marks under her eyes says with a smile.

"And my name is Yugao Uzuki, We're known as the resident "Ice Queens" Of konoha." The purple haired Anbu says getting Tayuya to smile.

"Gotcha, so what did you bitches want to talk about when coming over here." Tayuya says as she dunks Naruto under the water to get his hair clean. Only to find that he moved from out of her grasp and between her legs. Tayuya's eyebrow lightly raises when she feels Naruto move her legs apart only to then stifle a moan as Naruto's tongue meets her pussy. Careful not to mess with her pubic hair Naruto spreads her pussy lips apart and begins licking away at her as Tayuya just tries relaxing to not draw attention to herself.

"We'll originally this is usually our spring and we soak in here alone. We were going to tell you to move the fuck on but we saw you were with Naruto and having a rather good time with him if what we saw was any indication." Anko says smirking at Tayuya.

"So when we saw what you were doing with Naruto we left and gave you some privacy since Naruto deserves that much only to hear a few moments later about the "Demon" and his slut. Hearing enough of that kind of talk we came over to relax with people who actually have some form of intelligence." Hana says getting the other three to nod only to have Tayuya's face go red as she feels Naruto's tongue shove itself deep inside her pussy getting her to grunt. But to the others it seems more like an angry grunt then anything and understand why she would make it.

"Yeah those civilian cock sucks can't tell that Naruto-koi is just a poor child with a very massive burden he didn't even want." Tayuya says getting the others to relax and nod as Tayuya purrs rather ferally feeling Naruto continue his actions only to stop suddenly and come up for air gasping for breath and smirking at the 5 women.

"Ha new record for holding my breath Nee-chan how long was it?" Naruto asks excited hoping to play off how he was gone under the water so long.

"Long enough Bro come on and take a seat with me." Tayuya says getting Naruto to sit next to her. Tayuya being the taller of the two leans her head onto his and just relaxes.

"So . . .you four don't really seem all to freaked out or disgusted that I'm gonna marry my older sister. Mind telling me why that is?" Naruto asks before the four Kunoichi look at him and smile.

"Well to be honest We're some of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha. We understand clan politics as we've had to learn about it since most of us have been sent Marriage contracts or are a clan Heir in the first place. We know about incest laws and such. But more then that all four of us were trained by a woman you two should know well." The purple haired Anbu says while looking at them.

"Oh who trained you skanks?" Tayuya says only to get Naruto to rub her side to calm her down.

"Kushina Uzumaki was our Sensei. She took Anko-san as an apprentice so she could have a 4 person Cell after orochimaru experimented on her." Kurenai Yuuhi says getting Tayuya to smile softly before chuckling softly.

"So you four are the surrogate siblings i was told to lookout for when in Konoha. . . .So . . .why weren't you there to watch my bro for the first 5 years of his life?" Tayuya asks a bit pissed off.

"Well Anko was busy getting trained by Orochimaru before he went traitor and was under House arrest for a few years until getting inducted into T&I and that took most of her time. I was chuunin and being taught and forced to take different kidns of missions while Hana was sucked into the Clan head possition to fill for her mother who was in no shape or form able to accomplish her duties as Clan head at the time. Where as Yugao was inducted into ANBU and was tasked with guarding the Hokage at all times. . . we coudln't help him because of everything that was going on in our lives at the time. We wanted to be able to help him and protect him but . . . None of us could really find time." Kurenai Yuuhi says ashamed they couldn't do anything.

"It's alright girls i forgive you all. After all if you were there to protect me that night wouldn't have happened and i wouldn't be where i am now." Naruto says getting all the women to look at him a bit shocked. Usually he holds a grudge against people who have wronged him. Hearing him forgive them so easily makes them all smile.

"Come on Naruto, It's time to head home and get to bed. We have a lot to do if we're going to bring the Uzumaki back to it's former glory." Tayuya says still horny from Naruto's teasing pussy licking. She just licks her lips at the thought before holding Naruto close to herself and heading into the changing rooms to get dressed before departing back home. Home to a house that will finally welcome Naruto with open arms and a family that truly wishes to know how he was feeling or how his day was.


End file.
